Love is Blind
by cutehunnie
Summary: Love is truely blind. Miley doesn't even see what's going on with her friends because she's too busy with Jake. Lilly get's raped, and who's there to save her but the one and only...Jackson? What about Oliver? R&R!
1. Day Dream

Chapter One: Day Dream

Miley bit her lip as she stared blankly into the imaginitive place of Day Dream Land.

Miley, kiss me!" The hottie, her Prince Charming, and also the famous TV star, Jake Ryan demanded.

No." Miley said slyly. "You kiss me."

hey leaned in, but instead of feeling Jake's tasty, hot, moist lips Miley felt a sweaty palm. She opened her eyes to find herself making out with Oliver's hand.

Miley's normally fair peach face turned beet red as she pulled her mouth away from her best friend. Oliver had a look of disgust, embarrassment, and confusion all at the same time.

"Miley was just dreaming about Jake, weren't you, Miley?" Lilly said, trying to cover it up. Miley looked around the hallway. There were at least fifteen people staring. "You were, weren't you? Please tell me you like Jake, not OLIVER!" Lilly whispered, freaking out (as she frequently does.)

"Of course I like Jake." Miley whispered. She went on when Oliver gave her a disgusted: _you-like-me? _look. "And I like Oliver as a brother. Better than my brother anyway." People would not stop staring.

"Don't you people have lives? Nothing's going on here!" Lilly shouted, trying to save her best friends. Then the bell rang.

The rest of the day was horrible for Miley and Oliver both. Most people would just whisper and point, which was aggravating since everyone knew what they were saying-so why whisper? And then there were even worse people, the bold ones.

People like Amber and Ashley who would come up and ask: "So, you like Oliver (Miley if they were talking to Oliver), but he (she) doesn't like you? That's too bad. You two would make a cute couple."

Miley ran into her house and collapsed on the couch. Robbie jogged into the living room in his dear gray sweat pants that he got from Mamwa-( AN- how do you spell Miley's grandma's name??) They came with a note that said: _Robbie, these are for working out. Please use them, Lord knows you need to._

"What's wrong, Bud?" He panted on the way to the kitchen.

"Everything!" Miley moaned.

"That darn Jackson!" Robbie cried.

"No, Dad. It wasn't Jackson. It was Oliver and me, and _Amber!_"

"Boy can't keep his paws off my cake!"

"Dad!"

"Sorry, Bud. This sounds like a girl thing. Where's Lilly?"

"Right here." Lilly skated in. She stared at Robbie Ray's empty plate to Miley's pathetic, hopeless face. "Get up!" She pulled her best friend's arms and dragged her off the sofa and up the stairs. In the hallway leading to Miley's room they ran into Jackson.

"Jackson...what are you doing here?" Lilly stammered the stupid question.

Jackson gave her a strange look. "I live here, remember?"

"Umm, what I meant was, umm...dum, he, he, he." Lilly was making a complete fool of herself, all the while thinking: "he thinks I'm weird, and he'll know I like him."

"What Lilly meant by..._that _is: We thought you were...at work!" Miley came up with at the last minute. Lilly quickly shut her gaping mouth and nodded. Then, Miley pulled her into her room.

"What was _that?_" Miley asked.

"He, he, he." Was all Lilly said in explanation.

"Okay, then. Why are we in here?"

"I thought we could go to the beach, and I need to borrow a swim suit, I left mine at home." Lilly dropped her backpack. She had left the zipper open and out popped (AN-yah, I know, I said popped. Get over it!) something white and green. Miley picked it up. It was Lilly's bikini.

"Left it at home, heh?"

"Well, I like Hannah Montanna's suits better!" Lilly defended her lie.

"Okay." Miley dropped the suit back on Lilly's bag and they went into the Hannah closet to pick out bikinis.


	2. The Beach

Thanks for the reviews-even if there weren't very many. PLEASE review, guys! It makes me want to update! Here you go, chapter two.

CHAPTER TWO: The Beach

After much pondering and trying on different suits, Lilly picked out a brown crochet bikini with a light pink underneat. Miley picked out a light blue and light pink floral tankini.

They put on some shorts and grabbed a towel and headed out to the beach. It was a really nice day, about 90 degrees out, so to cool themselves off after the walk they swam. After a while they heard screaming.

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

"Probably some celebrity. I heard Orlando Bloom was in the area." Miley shrugged.

"Orlando Bloom!? What are we still doing here?" She hurried out of the water with Miley on her tail. When they got to the beach they could only see a blond head sticking out above the crowd. "AWW!" Lilly cried. "That's not Orlando." She did a head tilt. "Actually, it looks kinda like Jake."

Miley squinted. "It is!" She pushed her way through the crowd until she got to Jake.

"Oh, hey, Miley." He smiled. "I need to talk to you...alone." He looked about, no one moved. "Free photos and autographs over by _that _rock in fifteen minutes." Everyone screamed and ran over to the boulder that Jake was pointing to. Everyone but Lilly.

"Lilly!" Miley grunted. (A/N: I said grunted, once again, GET OVER IT!)

"Oh, right!" She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go get a hot dog."

"So.." Miley started.

"What's with you and Oliver?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, then, who do you like?" Jake asked anxiously.

"No one!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"I know you like Oliver!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Then WHO do you like?"

"I'm not telling you!" Miley stifled a laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because!" He was really starting to get on her nerves, but, oh! He was SO cute!

"Because why?" Miley wouldn't answer. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, you dimwit, it's you!" Jake gaped, and Miley could've kicked herself.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Jake spoke up. "So, you want to go out sometime? Like this Friday?"

"What about Rachel?" Miley asked, her voice cracking.

"Rachel's history. Plus, she's not half as pretty as you." (A/N: Oh, my gosh! Jake is so sweet and cute, who doesn't agree with me? Because if you don't, well I don't know, but you better!!) He said sweetly, and took her hand in his.

(A/N: Now you think I'm going to say that Miley woke up from her day dream, right? But she's not dreaming!)

"Pen?" She asks him.

"Only this." He pulls a permanent marker out of his swim trunks pocket. "In case of an autograph, you know." He explained, casually.

"Tell me about it." Miley slipped.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

She pulled the cap off of the marker and wrote big across his arm: 509-3913. Miley put the cap back on and gave him the marker. "Call me." She said ( A/N: kind of whoreishly-hey, I made up a word!) smiled, and walked to Lilly, dazed.

Miley and Lilly ran back to Miley's house. Miley set the phone on teh table in front of them, and they watched TV.

_RING! RING! _Miley jumped up, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, anxiously awaiting Jake to answer.

"Hello?" Instead it's a girl's voice.

"Who's this?" Miley asked in a dull, dissapointed voice.

"It's Jasmine, who's this?"

"Miley Stewart."

"Oh, _you're _Jacksons sweet _little _sister."

"Yah..."

"Well, Jackson told me to call him."

Thinking that she could't busy the line for Jake's call, she made something up. "Oh, well Jackson can't talk on the phone. He's grounded for using too much toilet paper. Well, thanks for the call, _Jasmine. _Good day." Miley hung up the phone with a smirk on her face.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, some girl calling for Jackson."

Lilly's face fell. Girls were always after Jackson, there was no way he would notice his _little _sister's friend.

"I told her Jackson was grounded for using too much toilet paper!"

"So, is Hannah doing anything any time soon?" Lilly asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yah!" Miley's face brightened. "Hannah get's to be in Zombie High again! With Jake Ryan!" Miley squealed and Lilly danced with her.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow Friday?"

"Yah, so?" Miley asked, not getting it.

"_Miley's _supposed to go out with Jake on Friday!"

_RING! RING! _Miley's trembling hand picked up the phone. Her trembling voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Jake! "Yah, about the date on Friday..."

"We've got to reschedual." They both said at the same time.

"Okay." Jake said, satisfied at her feeling the same way. "So, how about Saturday night?"

"Just a sec." Miley covered the ear piece. She gave Lilly a puppy dog pout. "Will you and Oliver double with us?"

"NO! I don't like Oliver!"

"Please, it's not really a date-just two friends going out-okay, wrong choice of words..."

"Fine."

Miley got back on the phone. "Sounds good. How about Lilly and Oliver double with us?"

"Oliver's cool, that's fine."

"Okay, bye Sweetie."

"Bye, Miles." They both hung up and Miley sighed, thinking about her wonderful relationship with her wonderful boyfriend, and the show with Jake the next day.


	3. Zombie High

Thanks for the reviews, guys!! I luved em. Here's the third chapter. \

CHAPTER THREE: Zombie High

Hannah put on her zombie princess outfit for the second time. She stared longingly at Jake, in his hot zombie-slaying outfit. This time, _he _was stressing over the script. He came over to Miley (Hannah for now.)

"I don't know if this script works for me." He told her.

"It doesn't have me kissing Demon Dog, does it?" Hannah asked, quickly flipping through the script and making Jake, nervous-laugh.

"No, we kiss this time. For sure."

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want to kiss me?" Hannah sounded hurt.

"Oh, it's nothing personal. I just don't think my girlfriend would like it."

_AWW! _Miley thought. _He says we're going out!! _"Oh, yes she would."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I say that outloud?" Hannah asked, stealing Lilly's line. Jake nodded.

"People, get ready for Act 4, scene 2!" The director shouted, saving Miley.

"Die, zombie! I must save my princess!" Jake screamed.

"Don't try, Darling! He's too powerful!"

"Love can conqure all evil, and I..." Hannah stared at Jake.

The director mouthed the words: I love you.

"I..." He still paused. "I can't say it. I don't love you, Hannah. I love Miley."

"CUT!" Cried the director.

"You can't!" Hannah cried.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because," She took off her wig, just like she had done to Lilly and Oliver a long time ago. "They're the same person." (A/N: Are you as surprised as I am? Why would she do that? Oh, wait, I wrote it like that. Ha.)

Jake gaped. Just like when she told him she liked him. "Miley?"

Miley nodded.

"Hello, TV show to shoot!"

"Are the cameras rolling?" The director shook his head, and Miley sighed a breath of relief. She fixed her wig and she had her hair/make-up people help. Then they started over again.

"Die zombie! I must save my princess!"

"Don't try, Darling! He's too powerful!"

"Love can conqure anything, and I love you." They shared an intimate kiss. And it wasn't called acting. It was called love.

Sorry it was so short, guys. Maybe I'll update soon, if I get a lot of reviews, that is.


	4. Who does Lilly like?

Thanxs for the reviews guys!! I luved um. I hope u like this chapter.

CHAPTER FOUR: Who does Lilly like?

The next morning Miley called Lilly to give her all the shocking and juicy details. Unfortunately, all she got was a good scolding from Mrs. Trescott for calling at six in the morning. So, being bored, Miley watched Saturday morning cartoons until ten.

Then, Jackson came rambling down the stairs, still in his boxers and dirty white tank. He went into the kitchen and tried to drink the orange juice out of the carton.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Jackson mumbled.

"What?" Miley couldn't understand a word he said. Jackson came out with the juice bottle attatched to his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Miley asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"HA!" Robbie popped out from his hiding spot behind the sofa. "I had to get you back for steal'in my cake!"

"Robbie Ray Stewart!" Jackson cried, ripping the carton from his mouth.

_Ring! Ring! _Miley picked up the phone after shushing the imature inhabitants of her house. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley, what's up? How was Jake? Did you guys kiss? What's so important that you called so early...my mom's pretty p.o.ed." Miley could tell that Lilly was over tired.

"First, settle down. Second...sit down, cause I've got HUGE news."

Lilly took a deep breath and sat down at her kitchen table. "What is it?"

"I told Jake that I'm Hannah Montana!"

"No way?!"

"Yes, and then we kissed!"

"Cool, so how's Jackson?"

"Oh my gosh, he stole my dad's cake last night, so Dad put glue on the orange juice carton; it got stuck on Jackson's mouth!"

Lilly laughed and laughed until Miley said: "Lilly, I'm sure it wasn't that funny to you, you had to be here."

"But everything Jackson does is funny..." Lilly said, thinking back to the dozens of things Jackson has said to make her laugh. "It's always so cute." She murmered.

"What?"

"Did I say that outloud?" Lilly asked, nervously waiting the obvious answer.

"Duh! Lilly you said cute. And we were talking about Jackson, don't you think I'm smart enough to put two and two together?"

"Umm, is this a trick question?"

"Ha, ha, very funny! Lilly you like...that movie last night?" Miley said, abruptly changing the subject. "Yah, that zombie slayer has _always _been H-O-T, hasn't he? Oh, my, gosh! You'd never believe it, but Jake complimented my fake nails! I know! He, he." Then Lilly heard Miley slam a door. "Yah, my brother and dad were hanging on every word I said!"

Lilly turned bright red from her ears to her toes. "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Does Jackson know I like him?" There was a long pause, and then a gasp. "Miley Stewart, you pushed me into saying that!"

Miley shamefully (not really) admitted to the "horrible crime".

"Oh, hold on Lilly, someone's on the other line." Miley beeped over. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Miley." It was Jake. "I was thinking about our date. Okay-I know it's kinda lame, but do you want to go to _The Lover's Revenge?_"

"Umm, I wouldn't mind. I'll ask Lilly, she's on the other line; hold on. Lilly?"

"Yah? Who was it?"

"Jake. He wants to go to _The Lover's Revenge. _Is that okay with you?"

"I've been dying to see that movie!" She cried. "What time?"

"Hold on, I'll ask. Jake?"

"Yes, Miley?"

"What time is the movie?"

"Umm...it starts at six, and ends at eight."

"What theatre?"

"Movie Movies."

"Okay, my brother can give Oliver, Lilly and me a ride there, so meet you at the door, Sweetums?"

"Okay, Honey."

"Kisses, bye." Miley said, blowing kisses into the phone.

"Bye, see you later." CLICK.

"Lilly?"

"What?"

"The movie starts at six, and ends at eight. How are you going to ask Oliver?"

"You didn't tell him?" Lilly freaked.

"Don't worry," Soothed Miley. "I'll call him and call you back."

Miley speed dialed Oliver's cell phone.

"Hello?" Asked a tired voice a few seconds later.

"Hey, Ollie! It's Miley."

"Why are you calling so early?"

"It's like ten thirty! That's not early. Okay, you know how you like Lilly?"

"Yah? She told you she likes me? Yes! When? Where?" He said, full of life.

"Settle down. Actually, she likes my brother." Miley shuddered. "But I can get you two together. You want to go with Jake and me on our date? I'll invite Lilly and it can be like a double date?" She didn't give him any time to answer. "Great! I'll pick up Lilly and pick up you around five fifty tonight, bye!"

"Wait! Not so fast. My mom made cake, don't ask why, so how about you guys come over around five thirty, and we can eat and chill."

"Okay. I'll call Lilly. See you tonight at five thirty!"


	5. Who likes Oliver?

CHAPTER FIVE: Who likes Oliver?

"Jackson, hurry up!" Miley complained.

"I'm going as fast as the speeding limit! If it wouldn't of taken you so long to get changed we would't be so late!"

"Did I take long, Jackson?" Lilly asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know." He replied off handedly.

There was a long moment of awkward silence, then guess who broke it--Jackson. "So, Miley. Dad told me to give you the rules: NO DOING ANYTHING AT THE MOVIE, other than watching the movie. Call me _right _when the movie's over. No kissing, holding hands, or anything else. Got it, Bud?"

Miley pushed him.

"Hey, trying to drive here!" Lilly giggled, too much. After about two minutes of fake giggling, Miley nugded her.

"Sorry." Lilly apologized.

"Here we are." Jackson said, pulling into Oliver's driveway. The girls got out, but Jackson stayed in the car.

"Jackson!" Lilly called to him. "You'd better come--there'll be cake!"

"Cake?" Jackson jumped out of the car as if it had suddenly burst into flames.

"Hey, guys." Oliver greeted Miley and Jackson. "Hi, Lilly." He said, a desperate longing in his voice.

"Hey." Lilly greeted as coldly as Jackson saying: I don't know, to her. (A/N: How ironic!)

"I have cake."

"So I've heard."

Then, some lady in her early twenties walked in the room. "Aren't you going to introduce me to these friends of yours?" She asked Oliver.

"Oh, I'm not his friend." Jackson said quickly. "I'm Miley's _Older _brother."

"Okay, I guess I'll start with Miley's _older _brother. His name's Jackson."

"Well hi." Jackson said, smoothly.

"I'm Janie, Oliver's _Older _sister. I'm on college break."

"Oh, where do you go?"

"LAU--Los Angelus University. I'm studying to be a school teacher."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Miss. Oken."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Johns."

"Really?" Jackson asked, dissapointed and surprised.

"Yah, why not?"

"Well, you seem a little young..."

"She's joking, Jackson." Oliver said. "She just turned twenty and she doesn't even have a boyfriend. How pathetic! Okay, this is Jackson's little sister, my best friend, Miley Stewart...otherwise known as Hannah Montana."

"Really?" Janie asked.

"Yah." Miley said modestly.

"You're really talented." She said, impressed.

"Thanks."

"And last, but definetly not least, Lilly Trescott."

"Oh, so this is the girl..." Janie was cut off by Oliver jabbing her with his elbow.

"Who wants cake?"

They ate the marble topped with too much delicious icing, cake. Oliver flirted with Lilly, Lilly flirted with Jackson, Jackson flirted with Janie and Janie talked to Miley who was thinking about Jake. (A/N: Did ya'll catch that?)

Then, they got in the car and drove to the theatre. Miley grudingly thanked Jackson for the ride and then they waited for Jake.

"So let me get this straight-" Oliver said. "Lilly likes Jackson, Jackson likes Janie, Jake likes Miley and vice versa, right?"

"Pretty much." Miley answered.

"Well, then who likes me?"

"No one." Lilly said. Oliver shut his mouth, and Miley could tell that he was hurt by that.


	6. The Date

**Thanks for the review guys, but I'd sure like more!! Please review!! Here's chapter five, I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER SIX: The Date

"Wow, Miley. You look beautiful." Jake complimented as his limo drove away.

"Oh, this?" Miley asked, looking at her pink tubetop decorated with purple butterflies under the cute purple blazer Hannah just got. She wore a tiny, jean mini skirt with short gray leggings paired with pink flip flops. "Just something I threw together." She lied. "You don't look too shabby either." She said, referring to the cute white and blue stripped polo, nice blue jeans, and his hundred dollar brandname skating shoes.

"Lilly, might I say that you look lovely tonight." Oliver said, looking her up and down. (A/N: Looking her up and down.) She was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt with a cute gray cami and black blazer.

"Whatever." Was all Lilly said in response since she was busy thinking about Jackson.

Oliver and Jake paid for the tickets. Lilly wanted a slushi and Miley wanted unbuttered popcorn, to you know, keep her cute figure. So, Jake, being the richest, paid for those; gummi worms for Oliver and a strawberry-banana smoothie with two straws.

They got into _The Lover's Revenge _right on time. They didn't have to watch annoying previews, but got right to the suspensful, romantic comedy. During the scene when the main character, Daisy, was hanging off the cliff, Miley got scared and looked at Jake. Coincidentily, he looked at her. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Jake leaned in, and Miley followed his lead. They closed their eyes as their lips met it felt like static shock. Fireworks.

They made out, and oh! It was so wonderful! Miley was sure it was true love. Pictures of her in a beautiful white gown and Jake looking devilishly handsome in a tuxedo, rushed through her dream filled head.

After what seemed like a second the dim lights came on and an annoying Paris Hilton song came on. The two lovers pulled away from each other and Miley, laughed. She wiped off the peach lipstick on Jake's mouth, then fixed hers. Then they got up and walked out hand in hand.

Oliver and Lilly were behind them, arguing over how the movie should've ended.

"Miley, how do you think the movie should've ended?" Oliver asked her, trying to prove his point.

"Umm...I liked the ending."

"Why?"

"Because it was good."

"Admit it, Miley." Lilly said. "You and Lover Boy didn't watch half the movie."

Miley blushed and tried to deny it, but couldn't truthfully. She called Jackson, but his line was busy.

"Ugh! How are we going to get home?" Miley asked-frustrated, but still dazed from the hour long kiss.

"My limo could drop you guys off." Jake offered.

"Great, thanks." Miley said, smiling at her Prince Charming. Instead of looking happy, though, Jake looked dissapointed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you'd be more estatic at the thought of riding in a limo."

"Hannah Montana, remember?" She told him.

"Oh, yah. I just think of you as Miley."

Jake's limo went to Oliver's house first, and everyone said goodbye. Then, in the limo the girls didn't want to leave each other, so when they got to Lilly's house she ran in to grab some clothes and asked her mom if she could stay at Miley's. Then, Miley called the house phone on her cell.

"Daddy?" Miley asked like a two-year-old.

"Yah? What do you want?" Robbie asked.

"Can Lilly spend the night?"

"Yah, sure."

"Thanks Daddy, see you in a few."

**Did you guys like it? Maybe I'll update tonight or tomorrow. I'm not sure, I guess it depends on how many reviews I get!! Please review, even to give me some constructive critism, but review!!**


	7. The Party

**Hope you like this chapter-please review.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: The party

Lilly threw her stuff in Miley's room. Then, they ran down to the Living room, where Jackson was talking on the phone.

"Jackson, who are you talking to?" Lilly asked--afraid the answer was going to be some girl.

"Nobody." He growled.

Miley grabbed the phone away from him, ran into the bathroom, locked the door and said: "Who is this?" Trying to sound like her dad.

"Umm...Jasmine, sir." _Oh! Jasmine! _Miley thought _Sweet LITTLE sister, oh, it's on girl! _

"Jasmine?! I forbade my son to ever talk to you, you evil little witch! If you ever call here again I'll rip out you nasty-if you have one-heart!"

"Oh-okay." She stuttered, buying into Miley's lie. "B-but, what if he calls me?"

"Hang up, cause if I ever catch you talking or being near him, you'll wish you were never born!"

"Okay, it'll never happen again sir, good night."

BEEP. _Ha, ha Jackson! _Miley thought evily.

"Miley Ann Stewart!" Jackson yelled. "You come out right now!"

Miley unlocked the dorr, and then ran past Jackson.

"Catch me if you can!" She screamed, quoting the Gingerbread Man.

Lilly followed her outside, and unfortunatly, to get his revenge, Jackson locked them out.

"Where's your dad?" Lilly asked, shivering from the night's chill.

"In the exersize room, there's no way to get a hold of him." Said Miley, hopelesly.

Miley called Jake on her phone. "Hey, Sweetie, whatcha doin?"

"Thinking about calling you." Jake said.

"Why?"

"Because there's this party going on."

"One Jake Ryan, the celebrity was invited to? And Hannah Montana wasn't, ugh!"

"No one Jake the kid was invited to, and uh, Miley wasn't."

"Oh."

"You want to go with me?"

"If Lilly and Oliver can go."

"Okay. I'll pick you guys up, like now."

"Okay, bye Sweetie."

"Bye."

Miley called Oliver and invited him. He got really excited.

"No one ever invites me to anything! Can Jake pick me up?"

"Yah, we'll be there soon." Miley hung up as Jake's limo pulled up.

"Thanks for inviting me." Miley said as Lilly and her climbed in the limo.

"Anytime." Jake said, smiling. Then he leaned in to kiss her. "I've been wanting to do that since the movie."

Miley bit her lip. "Me too." She admitted.

"Hehum." Lilly cleared her throat.

"Sorry Lilly. I forgot you were here." Jake said, embarrassed.

"I figured I'd remind you." She said. "So, who's party is it?"

"Amber and Ashley are hosting it--and most of the school's going to be there."

"Turn right!" Miley called to the driver. "And stop." She rolled down the window. "Oliver!" She screamed.

He opened the door holding one foot trying to put his shoe on. "Thanks-for-inviting-me." He said, between breaths.

"Anytime." Jake said, giving Oliver a high five.

"I have to be home by 9:45, do you think there's any way..."

"Sure, John wouldn't mind giving you a ride home, would you, John?"

"No problem." Called the driver.

"Thanks John, Jake." Oliver said gratefully. "I didn't want my mom going in. She would embarrass me at my very first party...with people I mean...with cool people...not that I'm not cool or anything. I'm going to stop talking now."

Everyone laughed, even Oliver and John, the driver. After driving a while they pulled up to a huge house.

They all got out and thanked John. Jake pulled out a fancy invite. There was a huge party bouncer at the door, and Oliver was almost intimidated enough to walk all the way home.

"Invites?" He asked gruffly. Jake handed him his. "You guys got invites?"

Miley shook her head.

"You can't come in."

"They're with me." Jake said.

The security guard paged someone. Ashley and Amber came to the door, they were matching wearing teal blue and pink.

"Jake, you came!" Amber cried.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ashely asked, disgusted.

"Don't let them in."

"Okay, if my girlfriend and her friends can't come, then I'd better leave." Jake said heroically.

"You wouldn't leave OUR party!" Amber whined.

"Let's go, guys." They started walking away.

"Wait, did I forget to invite you?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh!" Amber whined again.

"We have to have Jake at our party," Ashley whispered. "He's the hottest one in the entire school and we're playing Spin the Bottle next.

"Oh, we wanted to give you invites, but we forgot!" Amber cried. "Let them in."

Miley gave Jake a quick kiss. "Thanks, Sweetie." They all went inside.

"Everyone!" Ashley yelled to get practically the entire school's attention. "Jake's here!"

"Get in a circle." Amber said.

"It's time for Spin the Bottle!" They cried in unison. "Ooh, tss!"

Everyone did as they were told, guys on one side of the huge circle, and girls on the other.

Jake and Miley kissed before the game started, and Miley whispered in his ear: "I trust you."

And Jake said: "I love you."

Then, they took their places, Miley sat next to-guess who-Lilly. A glass bottle was placed in the middle of the circle. Jake of course went first. Miley crossed her fingers, and wished with all her heart that it would land on her. Not so much that she wanted to kiss him again, but she didn't want anyone else to kiss him.

Unfortunatly it landed on a shy, quiet girl named Samantha. She had long completely blond hair, ocean blue eyes, a perfect completion, and a size one waist line. As Jake and Samantha quickly kissed, Miley had to admit that she was extremely jealous.

Oliver went next, and Miley knew what was going through his mind: _Please land on Lilly! _No one seemed to have luck, because Oliver's landed on Amber.

"Eew!" She cried. Amber shut her eyes tightly and frantically waved her hands as Oliver kissed her.

Lilly had to kiss a guy named Phillip from her home room and Miley had to kiss Oliver. It was definetly nothing compared to Jake and her's kiss. After the game was over Miley dragged Jake into a closet and made out with him. She walked out--dazed and being stared at. A couple of guys whistled, and girls clapped, saying: "Go Miley!"

It was finally 9:45 and Lilly and Miley wanted to leave with Oliver. Jake found no reason to stay without his friends and girlfriend so he left also.

Jake walked Lilly and Miley to the door. Lilly dissapeared to leave the lovebirds alone. They made out, but came up for air sooner than in the closet-just in case. Finally Miley opened the door to see Lilly making out with...

**Ha! A cliffhanger! Maybe you guys will review more now!**


	8. Who is Lilly dating?

**Thanks for the reviews-guys!! Hope you like this next chapter!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Who's Lilly going out with now?

_End of Chapter seven: "Finally, Miley opened the door to see Lilly making out with..." End of the end of ch. seven._

Jackson!!!

"Whoa!" Miley shouted. "Come up for air."

"He, he, he." Lilly said.

"So, are you guys going out now?" Miley asked.

Jackson stared at her. "You want to?"

"Sure." They smiled and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Okay, I don't want to feel like a third wheel here, or fifth, whichever way you look at it, and Jackson, I'm sure Dad wouldn't want you all over Lilly. So let's go to my room."

"Okay." Lilly and Jackson said in unison.

"Not you, ya donut!"

"Bye, Jackson." Lilly said.

"Bye Lil." They kissed goodbye and then Miley and Lilly went to Miley's room.

"Lilly, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! You're not mad?"

"Mad, why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm dating your brother."

"I'm not mad. Disgusted, maybe, but not mad."

"Okay, because I've loved your brother from the moment I met him!"

"How are you going to tell Oliver?" Miley asked, fearing that her other best friend would be deeply hurt and extremely jealous.

"I'll call him!" Lilly picked up Miley's home phone, really happy. But as she listened her face fell.

Jackson was on the phone with some girl.

"If you weren't so young." She laughed. "I'd consider going out with you."

_ Where have I heard that voice? _Lilly wondered.

"Can you consider it?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Asking you what?"

"Asking me out."

"Well, I don't know." Jackson replied. "Does dinner and a movie sound like a date?"

"How about this Friday, because I'm leaving soon."

"Sounds good, bye now."

"Bye." CLICK. _RRR. _Lilly turned off the phone, tears welling in her eyes.

"How could he?" She sobbed, taking in chocking breaths.

"What did Jackson do? Wait till I get my hands on him!" Miley growled. She ran downstairs and Lilly didn't have enough strength to stop her, or even to move.

"Who were you talking to?" Miley screamed at him.

"A friend."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, but if it was some girl you're in trouble." Miley warned.

"Why?"

"Because, Lilly heard every word."

Jackson's face went white. _Lilly! _He thought. _How could I have forgotten about Lilly? _Miley slapped him across the cheek as hard as she possibly could and stormed upstairs to comfort her friend.

"I-thought-he-loved-me! I really did!" She sobbed. "Oh, I'm pathetic! How-could-he-love-a-dork-like-me?"

"Lilly, you're not a dork! Jackson is. He was completely evil to turn on you like that. And, then pretty much cheated on you." Miley hugged her.

"Oh!" She started crying even harder. "He did, didn't he?"

"Oh, stop! Please, stop you're going to make me cry!"

"I'm-sorry! Everything is my fault! It's my fault that Jackson doesn't like me, no one does!"

"That's not true! I like you, and Oliver likes you. I really mean, Oliver likes you."

Lilly didn't catch on and kept crying. Then, when she finally felt done with crying at twelve am, they went downstairs to raid the freezer. Miley took out the cookie dough ice cream and two really big spoons, since that's what she did when she was extremely upset.

Jackson was on the phone-again. Miley overheard him saying: "No, sorry. I can't go out with you. You're too old, not that you're old, it's just that I'm too young...okay, maybe it is another girl, but I just can't. Bye, Janie."

So it was Janie! Oliver's sister!

"Jackson, Miley, come in here." Robbie called from the living room. "I have some bad news."

**Ooh! Another cliff hanger. Oh, well. Please review, the more reviews, the sooner I update! Not to bribe you or anything!!**


	9. Tears, tears, and more tears

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! I luv you!! Here's chapter nine!**

CHAPTER NINE: Tears, tears, and more tears.

Miley's face fell and her knees shook as she thought of every possible tragedy she could. Jackson's face was sheet white, and he was also trembling.

"You know Great Grammy Ruth?" Robbie asked. "Well, she's got cancer."

"What?" Miley burst into tears.

"But she can get better, can't she? People have survived cancer before." Jackson said with an ounce of hope.

"No, Jackson. Grammy Ruth is 81 years old, and the cancer has spread too far, too fast."

That news made Miley cry even more, and Lilly held her, just as Miley had done for her minutes before. (A/N: Wow. How ironic.)

"We're going to Tennessee tomorrow, to you know, say goodbye. We're going to stay a month, to go to the funeral ( A/N: He might as well said: To wait until she dies) kind of like a family reunion." Robbie closed his eyes to keep the tears in. He had been very close to his grandma-in-law; she was the only connection he had to his wife. "You guys can go pack. Lilly-I'm sorry your in the middle of this."

"No." Lilly shook her head. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know you guys were close." Lilly directed Miley to her room.

Since Hannah went world wide for concerts, she had a nice suitcase. It was really big and bright pink. Lilly helped her pack about twenty five pairs of clothes, pjs, beauty products, and helped her pick out a funeral outfit.

All tired out from crying, both girls fell asleep on top of the blankets on Miley's bed, fully clothed.

Miley looked into a large purple casket. Inside was an elderely lady with short curly white hair, tanned, wrinkled skin and a very beautiful, peaceful face.

"Grammy Ruth!" Miley cried.

"No, it's not!" The dead woman turned into Jackson. He was wearing his funeral clothes. He sat up and jumped out of the casket. In his hands was a long butcher knife.

"Jackson, what's that for?" Miley asked her voice shaking.

"It's for Lilly!" He said with an evil smile. "Lilly?"

"In here, Sweetie."

"No, Lilly!" Miley screamed. "Run!"

Jackson brought Lilly out, holding the knife next to her heart.

"AHHHHH!!!" Miley screamed. She woke up sweating.

Someone turned the lamp on, she looked up at the illuminated face; it was...Jackson! Miley screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Miles!" Jackson said. "It's okay. It was only a dream." He went over to the bed and held his little sister tightly. She was breathing heavily and was sopping wet with sweat.

She started to cry."What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I woke up from you screaming: Jackson stop! no! NO, NO!"

Miley turned red. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay, Miles. I'm always here for you; you know that, right?"

Miley looked into her brother's eyes. "Yah, yah I do."

"Besides, I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"You, Lilly, Grammy Ruth, Tennessee. Mostly Lilly and Grammy Ruth." He looked around. "By the way, where is Lilly?"

All of the sudden they heard a loud snoring. Miley looked down to see Lilly sleeping on the carpet.

Miley laughed, wiping the tears off her face, "I'm surprised she didn't wake up!"

"Maybe this will." Jackson bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. And then he whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry, I love you."

He walked out, turning the lamp off and shutting the door.

**Sorry it was so short, guys. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review!!**


	10. Tennessee & back home

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And for those who want to know, my family has a close friend named Ruth who's around eighty, she had two tumors in her brain, and a big one in her lungs. She passed away yesterday. :(**

CHAPTER TEN: Tennessee/home

Miley looked out the small cirle airplane window. She really wanted to see Grammy, but she was scared of what she was, or what she had become.

"Please put all trays up and buckle seatbelts." A stewartess said. The little seatbelt light lit up.

She looked at Jackson who was sitting next to her, well, was _sleeping _next to her. "Jackson!" She pushed him.

"Wha-?"

"We're landing soon, get your seatbelt on!"

Miley wondered what Lilly was doing. She looked at her watch, it read 1:30pm.

Back home Lilly was going to Language Arts, the class that Miley, her and Oliver were in. And, to Miley's delight, Jake.

"So, Lilly." Jake said, coming up to her smoothly.

"Oh, hi, Jake." Even though she liked Jackson, Jake was still up there on the hottie list; but she would never go for it, since he was going out with her best friend!

"So, where's Miley?"

"Oh, she's in Tennessee, actually she should be landing there about...now."

"Oh, why?"

"She didn't tell you? She must not've had enough time to call you. Her Great Grandmother is dying of cancer.

"Oh. Can you give me her cell number? I tried calling her, but I guess that was her home number."

"Sure, it's..."

"People! Take a seat. You should of gotten the talking out of your system at lunch!" Mrs. Lylsenbury snapped.

"MEOW!" Jake imitated a cat about to strike. Lilly laughed, but tried oh, so hard not to flirt!

She wrote: 724-2919 on a sheet of paper and threw it over to Jake. He put it in his pocket.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The teacher stopped abruptly and Lilly fumbled for her pager. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _She cancled the message, thinking: 'Oh, why didn't I turn it on silent! I told Miley to page me when she got there!'

"Mrs. Tresscott, I think you have an unwanted form of treason in your possesion."

Lilly looked at her as if she had just said: "Go jump off a bridge!"

"What?"

"Give my your technical object." She said, using the somewhat english term.

"Oh." Lilly handed her the pager.

"One nights detetion, when do you want it, tonight, or tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, Ma'am."

"Don't sass back to make it two detentions, Mrs. Tresscott." She warned.

"I'm not married." Lilly muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, moving on. The semi-colan can be used in many ways, blah, blah, blah..."

Jake went to his locker to get his cell phone. He pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Miley, hi. This is Jake."

"Oh, hey, Jake! I'm in the car right now, I'm sure you've heard _where _I am. We're going to our hotel."

"Did you page Lilly earlier?"

"Me? No."

"Really? She got caught in Language Arts."

"By Mrs. Lylsenbury." They said in unison. Miley laughed.

"It's good talking to you."

"Just good? I think it's a priviledge to talk to a star like me." Jake said, being cocky.

"It's one talking to me." Miley said, laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry about your Grammy, I'll think about you--but for now I have to go. Love you , and maybe I'll call you after school. Bye, Miles."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Miley looked out the car window to the home she once knew and sometimes longed for.

"Are we at the hotel yet?" Jackson asked. "I'm starving!"

"Not yet, son. Now let me drive!"

"Can I drive?"

"In a rental? Don't even think about it!"

Miley looked over at her brother. He was wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt and his hair was matted from the plane trip. He was probably thinking about Lilly.

Lilly! Miley had promised to page her when they landed. She took out her pager and typed in:

OUR PLANE LANDED SAFE, THANX 4 TELLING BF. (boy friend.)

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"Oh, this wretched...thing!" Mrs. Lylsenbury couldn't figure out how to shut it off. "Kids?" No one looked up from their desks. "People?" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"Ugh!" She cried. She put it in her desk drawer to drown out the sound. After class she called Lilly to her room.

"Take this wretched thing! I don't want to see it ever again!"

Lilly looked at the message and typed back:

Lilly: U ALREADY PGED ME!

Miley: WAT? I DIDN'T!

Lilly: THN WHO DID?

Miley looked at Jackson.

Miley: LET ME CLL U.

Lilly: OK.

"Miley?"

"Yah, it's me."

"Hurry up, I'm going to be late to class!" Lilly worried.

"Okay--I know who paged you earlier."

"Who?"

"Jackson!"

"What!?"

"Yah, do you want to talk to him?"

"No, I have to go."

_RRR. _"Ugh! She hung up on me!" Miley cried.

Robbie pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. Miley got out of the car to stretch her legs. She looked up at the amazing hotel. It had to have at least fifty floors and it was beautiful! At the front was a really pretty glass dome, that was probably the lobby. The hotel was really big and spread out. There was a big fountain in front, and there were flowers EVERYWHERE.

"Wow, Daddy! It's beautiful!"

"You wouldn't think so if you had to pay the bill." Robbie joked.

"I've got the bags, Dad." Jackson said, fumbling with the awkward suitcases.

"No money, Jackson! Miley, help your brother. I'm going to check in."

Miley took her bag away from Jackson and then he dropped the other bags. They were room number 501 on the top floor. Robbie opened the door, Miley's jaw dropped. There was a kitchen/living room, and on the left side there was a room, and there was another one on the right side. Near the back, by the sliding glass door there was a room, and on the other side there was a bathroom. The main room was nicely furnished and had a huge TV.

"Wow." Miley said.

"Wow." Jackson repeated.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Er!"

"Er!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Ugh!" Miley picked up her suitcase and picked out the room on the left in the back. It was painted a baby blue, had a circle bed with a ligth purple canopy, it had a nicely sized TV and a purple love seat in the corner.

"This is my room!" She called to the others. she went to open the closet, it was a huge walk-in. There was a beautiful white vanity-(a desk-thing with a mirror)

Miley was in awe. She took an hour to set up all her stuff. She looked at the clock, it was four. Now she could call Lilly. She dialed the number. It rang and rang, but nobody answered. _That's odd. _She thought.

Meanwhile: Lilly was on top of Oliver (both fully clothed) lying on the bed. They were making out. Then, _Pump'in Up the Party _started playing.

"Are you gonna get that?" Oliver asked her.

"I'll call them back later," Lilly said, licking and kissing Oliver's ear as he nuzzled her neck. (A/N: I know it's disgusting and TMI, but stay with me here.)

**Hoped you liked it, especially the twist at the end. Please review, and read when I update!**


	11. Lilly's Bad Choice

**Thanx for the reviews, guys! This won't be a very long chapter.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Lilly's bad choice.

That had all started when Oliver was having trouble with his math homework. Since Lilly was really good at math, she offered to help him, at her house after school. Once they were in her room, Oliver confessed to Lilly that he loved her. Lilly walked out of the room to think over her mixed emotions. Then, she told him that she liked him back. They sealed their love with a quick kiss.

Then Lilly knew it felt right. They started making out, deeper and deeper until they fell on the bed. That's when Lilly's phone rang.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"I'll call them back." Lilly started licking and kissing Oliver's ear, and he nuzzled her neck.

Oliver started unbuttoning Lilly's shirt. There was a voice in Lilly's mind that said: STOP! DON'T DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! But Lilly tuned it out.

(I'm not going to go into detail--so use your imagination, on what happened between Lilly and Oliver for the next fifteen minutes.)

After getting dressed, Oliver left Lilly confused and dazed. She fell asleep, exhausted.

"The stick is pink!" She screamed into the phone, "What's that mean?"

"That means..." Miley was on the other line. "Lilly, you're pregnant."

"What?" Lilly burst into bitter tears. "Why didn't I listen to the voice?"

"What voice?" Miley asked.

"The one that said not to!" Lilly sobbed.

She sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. She picked up her phone. It said: Three missed calls, Miley. She called Miley's number.

_VERR! VERR! _Miley's phone vibrated. She opened her eyes, jumped out of bed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" Lilly's voice was shakey.

"What is it, Lilly? What's wrong?" Miley asked, knowing her friend all too well.

"I'm afraid I might be pregnant!"

"What?! By who?"

"Oliver." Lilly sobbed. "It was when you called...Oliver came over, and the next thing I knew I was naked in bed with him underneat me! What was I thinking? Oh, Miley! I wish you were here!"

"Me too, Lilly. Me, too."

**I hope you liked it, please only give good reviews. I'll update soon!**


	12. What if?

**Thanx for all the reviews!! I luved 'em, please do the same for this ch.**

CHAPTER TWELVE: What If?

Lilly was really worried the next morning, so she called her best friend.

"You, know, Lilly. Dreams don't always come true." Miley said, trying to pick out something to wear.

"But what if this one does?"

"If your really so worried about it, buy a pregnancy test." Miley decided on a light pink t-shirt with a pink stretchy belt and dark blue jeans.

"I should." Lilly thought about it. "But it would definetly have to be in secret; I don't want anyone to know, and it has to be soon. I don't know if I can stand not knowing! How am I going to explain going shopping, alone?"

"Tell everyone that you're getting a surprise for me, that you don't want anyone to know about." Miley slipped on her shoes and walked down the hall to the elevator. "I would've said I'm going shopping for a bra, or something, but then your mom would want to come with." She said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Good idea! I love you (A/N: as a friend, you guys!) Miley, and I wish you were here. I'll IM you at lunch, but now I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Lil."

Lilly walked to her locker, got her books out, and shut it.

"Hey, Lilly." Oliver caught her by surprise.

"Oh, hey, Oliver."

"Are we going out now?"He asked.

"I don't know, that's for you to decide." Lilly told him.

"Would you want to go out with me?" Oliver asked, regretting the words he just let go, for fear of rejection.

"Since I'm possibly carrying your baby, I'd concider it." Lilly said, letting everything out in the open.

Oliver's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know, Oliver. I just had a dream, and it's possible." She started to cry again. Oliver hugged her.

"When are you going to find out?" He asked.

"I don't know. It can take up to a month for it to show up on a test."

"Oh, Lilly. I'm so sorry!"

"You should be." She sniffled. "We'd better get back to class." Lilly and Oliver walked/ran to homeroom. They walked in just as the bell rang.

"Mrs. Tresscott, Mr. Oken, you're late..." Mrs. Lylsenbury stopped when she saw Lilly's red eyes and mascara. She walked over to Lilly. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked as Oliver took his seat.

Lilly shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"Do you want to see the councelor?"

Lilly shook her head again. She couldn't tell any adult anything about it.

"You want to go use the bathroom?"

This time Lilly nodded. "Here," She said. "Take the pass, try to be back by the end of class. I hope you feel better." Lilly ran into the Girl's Room, shut herself in a stall and cried her eyes out. She thought about that fateful evening, the dreaded dream, and the horrible possibility. She thought about what her parents would think, what would they say?

She thought aabout what people at school would think, the teachers, her friends, classmates, and enemies. Her whole life could be ruined because of the inability to control herself for fifteen minutes! Fifteen minutes!

What about the baby? Could she keep it? Could she get an abortion? No! Adoption? That was an option, but how could she give her baby up?No, there was only one option, to keep the baby. If there was one.

Lilly wiped her eyes. She splashed cold water on her face and fixed her makeup (what was left of it) and walked calmly back to class. _Act_. Lilly thought. She smiled. _Act like everything was okay. _The bell rang. A few kids asked her what was wrong. _Act! _She thought.

"Oh, I just miss Miley." She lied and gave them a knowing smile. Lilly acted the entire day. Then she went to the mall and purchased the item that could possibly change her life. She hid it from everyone, for a couple of weeks.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

THREE WEEKS LATER:

Lilly read the directions and took the test as told. She looked at it, it said...

**Oooh! I cliffhanger! Maybe you guys will update now!!**


	13. Grammy Ruth

**Ten reviews, for one ch.? A personal best! Thanx guys, hope you like ch. 13. WARNING: MAY BE EXTREMELY SAD, (may not) **

CHAPER THIRTEEN: Grammy Ruth

"How much longer, Doc?" Mr. Stewart asked, fearing the answer.

"She's leaving us quickly, I'd bet on twenty-four-hours."

Miley cringed at the answer. She wanted to scream at him: _You're a doctor! Why can't you save her??? _But instead she bit her lip and kept quiet.

"Can we go and see her?" He asked.

"I'd advise one at a time."

"I'll go." Miley spoke up. It was around the tenth time she had seen her great grandma from the first day they got there, until now. It made Miley want to cry...how Ruth looked worse and worse each time she visited her. As Miley walked into the room she could feel her grandmother's eyes on her.

"Miley, is that you, baby?" she asked, barley audible.

"Yes, Grammy." Miley answered. Ruth was her mother's grandma; and since her mother's mom died, and her mother didn't have any siblings; Ruth was Miley's only tie to her mom.

"Miley, what does the doctor say?" She asked, yearning for the truth. Miley didn't say anything. "Honey, it must be bad. No one will tell me." She looked into her great grandbaby's eyes. "I won't pressure you to tell me then." Ruth slowly patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Sit here, darlin."

Miley sat where she was told. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. "Miley, I know I'm go'in, and soon. I want you to know that I'm ready. I've been longin to meet up with my hubbie, and my daughter, and your mother." She was silent for a while. "You look just like your mother, Miley. Your hair, it's identical. Honey, don't mess with your hair, it's a huge connection to your mother. Please, promise me you won't ruin your hair. Don't die it, or cut it way short, or anything. Please, promise me."

"I promise, Grammy." Miley choked.

"Miles, Jackson wants to visit." Called her dad from the door.

"Coming!" Miley got up.

"Not yet, Baby. Do you see that wooden jewlrey box on the table?" Miley nodded. "That's for you. Don't open it until your at home, among your closest friends and family. That's my only wish."

Miley kissed her grandmother's pale, old, wrinkled cheek; that lit up the old woman's dying face.

"Bye, Grammy." Miley said for the last time. "I love you."

"Good bye darlin. I'm proud of your singin thing. I'm proud of you. I love you, and I hope you know your mother did too, dearly. Goodbye." Miley took the box in her pale, trembling hands and walked out the door. She took one last look at her grammy's smiling old face, before she left the room. Miley stored that sacred memory deep in her heart and soul.

_**Later that day:**_

Mr. Stewart answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Dolly. Uh, hu. Okay, I'll tell them. Thanks for the call. I'll see you later." He turned to see the frightened faces of Miley and Jackson. "Kids...Great Grammy Ruth passed away."

Miley sniffed and swallowed. "When?" She asked.

"At three. My brother, your uncle James, was in there with her when she died. He says that she was ready, that she died peacefully."

Miley ran into "her room", and cried and cried. Then, she got her phone and called Lilly and coincidentally, that was the moment Lilly got the result from the test.

"Lilly!" Miley sobbed into the phone. "Grammy died!"

"Oh, Miley!" Lilly started crying, for her friend and herself. "I'm so sorry! Did she say anything to you...before..."

"Yes. My hair, my mom!" She cried, not making any sence to Lilly.

"Miley! I'm pregnant!"


	14. Jackson knows?

**Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Jackson knows

"What?" Mily asked, she stopped crying.

"Yah." Lilly cried.

"The test said so?"

"Yah."

"Well, one test can be wrong, don't worry about it. When I come home, you can take it again." Miley comforted her best friend.

"I don't know, Miley. I'm scared."

"Well, I'll be there in five days. What's going on with Jake? I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"I haven't seen him in weeks. I guess I haven't thought about it--I've been busy thinking of...well, you know."

"Yah. I think I'm gonna call him. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Miley looked for Jake's number in her phone. _RING, RING! _

"Hello?" Jake's voice was really raspy.

"Oh, hi, Jake. It's Miley."

"Oh, hey Miley! I've been thinking about you."

"Where have you been? Lilly said she hasn't seen you at school lately."

"Oh, my director and parents suggested that I take a week-long vacation from school, and then I got sick for at least four days now." He coughed into the phone as if to prove it to her.

"That sucks."

"Yah. I'm getting better, though. I'm thinking about going to school tomorrow; that way I can do all that homework over the weekend." _Oh, it's Thursday, isn't it? _Miley thought.

"A lot's going on here."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"My Grammy died today."

"Oh." Jake said quietly. "When will you be coming back?"

Miley wanted him to add: because I miss you, but he didn't. "I'm coming back in five days, so it'll be Tuesday."

"Oh. Well, I gotta go; my mom made soup."

"Bye." Miley missed him so much, oh how she wished it was Tuesday already, that way she'd be home and she would get to miss the funeral.

Miley did not want to go to the funeral. She had already cried enough. The pastor who was doing her funeral didn't even know Ruth, so he didn't have a right to! Miley walked out of her room to see her dad reading the newspaper with a plate of brownies sitting next to him.

"Dad?"

"What is it Darlin?"

"When is Grammy Ruth's funeral?"

"Saturday, Sweet Pea."

"Daddy, stop with the nicknames! It's not going to make anything better!"

"Sorry, Miley. I didn't know it bothered you so much."

Miley didn't know it bothered her so much either. What was wrong with her?

Jackson came out of the bathroom with a face painted on his stomach. "Man Miles," His "stomach" said. "PMS."

"DON'T DO THAT!" Miley screamed. "My grammy is DEAD! Doesn't anyone have any respect for that? Jackson, you shouldn't be so...so...imature! Why is everyone so cheery? GRAMMY IS DEAD!" Miley ran back into her room and pounded her fists into the pillow. All the while thinking: "No one cares!" After getting it all out, she sat at her vanity and wrote a heart filled poem/lyrics about her Grammy.

There was a knock on her door. "Bud, can I come in?" Her father asked.

"It's a free country." she told him, walking into the room from the closet.

"Darlin, I know you're upset, and you have a right to be, but you shouldn't take it out on your brother."

"Well, he's such an easy target."

Robbie laughed and said, "Yah." Miley and Robbie laughed, and that lightened up her spirit. Jackson came in, hearing the laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." Miley smirked.

"What? Is my fly down again?"

"Son, leave before you embarrass yourself."

"Fine, I'm gonna call Lilly!" Jackson grabbed Miley's cell phone. "And since she won't answer my phone!" Jackson ran into his room and shut and locked the door.

_Pumpin Up The Pary _started playing.

"Hello?" Lilly asked. "Miley? Oh, I'm so scared! I wish you were here, I was thinking about taking the test again."

_Test, what test? _Jackson thought.

"Miley?"

"Uh, hu." Jackson agreed in a girl's voice.

"I just can't be pregnant, I just can't!"

"Lilly, you're pregnant?!"

"Jackson?"

"By who? Wait until I get my hands on Oken!"

"Jackson, settle down. Now that you kow you can't tell anyone. I might not even be. I have to tell people myself--got it Jackson?"

"Uh, hu. Got to go, bye." Jackson hung up the phone.

_Lilly, pregnant?HIS Lilly? By Oliver? OH, if I was there, this wouldn't of happened! _

**Like it? If you do, please review!! If you don't, please review!! If you have suggestions, please review!! If you get the point, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. The funeral

**Thanx 4 the reviews!! I luved em!! Hope you like chapter fifteen!!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Funeral

"Let's all have a moment of silence for Ruth Sysen. The pastor said. Everyone bowed their heads. "Ruth thought everyone here was close to her heart, and looking around I think this woman must have been caring and wonderful to have this many friends. I'm going to read a poem by one of her close relatives--I found it very appropriate." He cleared his throat.

" _Grammy, all the times we were together,_

_My days were cheerful,_

_My heart as light as a feather._

_You laughed and talked, and gave me advice,_

_Always there for me,_

_You sang while you worked,_

_Although never on key._

_We spent some long hours,_

_In that cute little kitchen,_

_Surronded by flowers._

_You told me things,_

_Things that others would not,_

_So here I sit, saying a prayer,_

_A lump in my throat, and my heart caught,_

_I love you Grammy, more than anyone,_

_Since you left it's only been chaos._

_Money will be used up,_

_Power will be lost,_

_Material items are worth much less than they cost,_

_but your kindness will never be forgotten,_

_I will forever love you,_

_To my heart, ever true._

_Grammy. " _

Miley felt tears well up in her eyes. How had he gotten her poem?

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM THREE DAYS LATER

"Please prepare for landing." The seatbelt light came on. She looked at Jackson who was sitting, well, _sleeping _next to her.

"Jackson!" Miley pushed him.

"Wha-?"

"We're landing soon, put your seatbelt on."

"Fine."

**Sorry it's so short, maybe I'll update again tonight, but only if I get five or more reviews!!**


	16. Things have Changed

**You guys, please reveiw!! Hope you like this chapter better than the last one, it's longer.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Things have Changed.

Miley, Jackson and Robbie got home, and they all fell asleep. Miley's alarm went off at seven the next morning. It was Tuesday.

"It's a beautiful day out, at seven-o'-one this morning! Watch out, Hannah Montana is having a hot concert at the end of this month. Get your tickets soon, they're flying off the shelves. Here's on of her hits--_If We Were a Movie."_

Miley jumped up and sang to her favorite song.

_If we were a movie,_

_you'd be the right guy,_

_and I'd be the best friend,_

_who you'd fall in love with in the end,_

_we'd be laughin, watching the sunset,_

_fade to black, show the names,_

_play that happy sooooong! _

She laughed and thought about her wonderful boyfriend, who she had origianally written that song for. Miley picked out a brown, wrinkled, frilly knee-length skirt matched with a peachish-pink tank top to wear. She looked in the mirror at her brunette curly hair.

"Looks identical to you're mom's." Then, Miley remembered the box. She would invite Lilly, Oliver and Jake over after school to see what was in it.

For almost the first time in her life, Miley was excited to go to school. She had taken most of her homework with her, so schoolwork wasn't a problem. She just couldn't wait to see her friends, especially her boyfriend.

"Thanks for the ride, Daddy! See you later."

"See you, Bud." Miley hadn't called anyone to tell them she was back, she wanted it to be a surprise.

Well, the surprise was on her. When she turned the corner-you'll never guess what she saw...Jake was kissing (on the lips)...RACHEL.

"Jake?" He turned around with a shocked and guilty look on his face.

"Miley...you're back."

"And we're over!" Miley ran into the bathroom. She heard someone sniffling in the stall. Recognizing the voice she asked, "Lilly?"

"Miley?" Lilly opened the stall door. The two best friends embraced.

"So, what's up between you and Oliver, and what about Jackson?"

"Oliver and I are dating, and I forgot all about Jackson!!!" Lilly smacked her hand on her forehead.

"It's okay. I thought you two were over when Jackson made a date with Janie."

"Yah, me too, but Jackson obviously doesn't. He left like fifty-five messages on my phone, but I don't know what to tell him."

"His phone's off." Miley said. "Call and leave a message, but break it to him nicely." She suggested.

"Okay." Lilly said nervously. She dialed Jackson's number. "Hi Jackson, this is Lilly.I'm just calling you back. Umm...I don't know how to say this..." Lilly jabbed the phone at Miley.

"Lilly doesn't want to go out with you anymore. bye, Jackson. Think of it this way--you can go out with Janie now. Bye!" Miley hung up. "That wasn't so hard." Miley said.

"Yah, but you didn't have to break up with _your boyfriend, _just your brother. I mean..."

"I know what you mean, but I did break up with my boyfriend."

"WHAT? YOU BROKE UP WITH JAKE?"

Miley nodded. "I caught him kissing _Rachel _and I only talked to him once or twice last month!" Miley cried.

"Miley!" Lilly said, trying to cheer her up. "Great news!"

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant!!"

"For real?"

"Yep! I took the test again, and you were right! It was negative."

"YAH!" Miley and Lilly danced.

_Ring, Ring! _"Oh, no! We're late!" They said in unison and ran out.

Lilly and Miley were in the same homeroom with Oliver and unfortunatly Jake and Rachel. (A/N: That little witch!)

"Why are you late, ladies?" Mrs. Lylsenbury asked.

"Bathroom." They said at the same time.

"Come see me next time, this is your first warning. We have a new seating arrangement. Actually, it's a sit-where-ever-you-want arrangement. Find an empty chair."

Miley and Lilly looked hopelessly around. Miley had a sinking feeling. The only spots open were...you guessed it...right across from Jake and Rachel. They sat down wordlessly. Jake looked at Rachel and then straight at Miley.

"You know, Rachel-Bear, I know Hannah Montana really well."

Miley tightened her fists. He wouldn't dare tell her secret...would he?

"Really?" Rachel flirted.

"That's wonderful, Jake. I happen to be one of her closest friends, Miley knows her too, right Miles?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Miley said, indicating Lilly to shut her mouth.

"Actually." Jake began again. "Hannah is REALLY close to me. _Really _close." He smirked at Miley.

Rachel was frowning. "Are you like, going out with Hannah?"

"Maybe I'll see her at this premire I'm going to tonight." Jake, once again, stared at Miley.

"Well, I...ugh!" Rachel cried. She got up and marched next to Oliver. "Get up! You can have my spot." She ordered him.

"Or..." Oliver said. "We could share this seat."

"Ollie!" Lilly cried, overhearing the conversation.

"Heh." Oliver got his stuff and moved across from his stuff and moved across from Lilly, and smiled sheepishly. He looked back and forth from Jake's glare, and Miley's scowl. "What's going on with them?" Oliver whispered to Lilly.

"Nothing! Be quiet, you donut!" Miley yelled at him.

"Hey..." Oliver stopped talking, for lack of comeback.

The bell rang, and Miley stalked off, leaving her friends behind. Unfortunatly Jake caught up with her.

"So...Hannah."

"Don't call me that when I'm...me." She whispered.

"So _Miley _will you go to the premire tonight, as Hannah?"

"Jake, you cheated on me while I was gone. I can't trust you." She started walking faster.

"Wait!" Jake pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" Mrs. Lylsenbury yelled. "One detention each! Tonight after school. I can't wait to see you both."

Miley groaned and stared at Jake. "You see what you've gotten me into?" Jake just smirked at her, and walked away.


	17. Detention and Answers

**Thanx for the reviews guys!!!! I luv you. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, DUH!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Detention and Answers

"Hey, can you come over after school?" Lilly asked Miley. "I've missed you, we have SO much to talk about!"

"Sorry, Lil. I have detention." Miley groaned.

"Detention? For what?"

"No time to explain. I'll call you afterwards."

"See you."

"Bye." Miley started trudging to Mrs. Lylsenbury's room.

"May the force be with you." Lilly did the star treck hand thing.

"Wrong movies!" Miley laughed. **(A/N: May the force be with you, is from star wars, and the hand thing is from, duh, star treck. Not that I like that show--back to the story!)**

"I see that all of my prisoners are here." Mrs. Lylsenbury said, as Miley sat down at the only available desk, next to Jake. (A/N: Did he plan that?)

Miley couldn't believe it. She had never been to detention before and the entire room was full. Amber and Ashley were there...Miley guessed it was for chewing gum. Or giving fashion advice without a licence. Hehe.

"For those who have never been to detention, this is how it works...you sit, staring at the clock, not saying a word; and if you do, another detention! People, if you thought detention was fun, think again. This is punishment!"

"Marylynne Lylsenbury, please come to the office for a message, Mrs. Lylsenbury." The announcements said.

"Oh, drat!" Then she opened her eyes and mouth really big, like she had just said, "What the hell!" Or something worse. It was probably a swear word, in her day.

"I guess I have to get that." She grabbed her brief case and walked to the door, abruptly turning around. "And just because I'm not here, things should still go the same way, no talking, passing notes, anything." She left, her heels quickly clicking down the hall.

"Jake." Miley turned to look at him. "What's going on between you and Rachel?"

"Nothing, didn't you see her this morning? You're the only babe I love." He scooted closer to her.

"Jake don't do this." She pushed him away. "Don't lie to me."

"Rachel just broke up with Johnny, so she was upset and tried to get back with me. Friday she wasn't here, and she didn't talk to me Monday, so what you saw was the only thing that's happened between us. I don't like Rachel, I love Miley!"

Miley really wanted to believe those big, beautiful blue eyes, but she couldn't. Not yet. Especially after the kiss.

"You kissed her."

"No, she kissed me." That was the lamest excuse in the book. The book...? The Excuse Book? **(A/N: Whoa, sorry. Random moment) **

"Jake...I just don't know right now."

A part of her wanted to except what Jake was saying and have everything back to what they had...before...but the other half wanted to smack him upside the head and never see him again.

"Mrs. Lylsenbury's detention class can leave." The announcements called.

Everyone looked around wondering the sam question: _Where is Mrs. Lylsenbury? _

Miley practically ran out of the room with the rest of the herd. She pulled out her cell phone and called her dad. Five times. All she got was a headache from listening to the phone ring and ring and ring and ring!

"How am I going to get home?" She asked herself, frustrated.

"Jake to the rescue." Said a voice from behind her.

"What?"

"I'll give you a ride."

"What's the catch?" Miley asked, suspicious of her ex-boyfriend.

"Would you go to the premire with me?"

"What time is it?"

"It's at nine tonight, the movie ends at eleven, but then there's a party."

"I meant, what time is it NOW, you donut!" Jake checked his real-gold, real-expencive watch.

"It's five." A limo pulled up barley after the words were out of his mouth.

"Your carriage awaits, Madame." Jake opened the limo door.

"I'm not sure if..."

"If I give you a ride, you're not signing a contract saying you'll go to the premire." Jake coaxed her inside. "Think of this as one friend giving a ride to another friend."

That was all Miley needed to hear. _That'll work. _She thought. _We'll be friends until I can figure out how I feel. _She slid into the limo, and Jake slid in next to her. Miley dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello?"

"Lilly?"

"What is it Miley?"

"Meet me at my house in fifteen. I have a surprise."

"Okay, see you then. Lilly out."

Then, she called Oliver.

"Can you meet me at my house in 15 minutes?"

"Sure, why?"

"Don't ask, just come." She hung up and smiled at Jake. "Thanks for the ride." Miley told him as she got out of the limo.

"See you tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I'll call you."

"I'll wait."

Miley ran into the house, upstairs into her room, and grabbed the jewlrey box.

"So, what'd you want us over here for?"

"This." She held out the box. "Jackson, Dad! Get in here!"

Once everyone was ready, Miley opened the box, in it was...

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update!! Not to bribe you or anything!**


	18. The Jewelry Box

**Thanx for the reviews--keep giving them! It's not that hard. Hope you like chapter eighteen, it's kinda short. **

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Box **(Lilly's POV, my first POV all story!)**

I'm over at Miley's right now, in the living room. She seems really excited about a box. Everyone is here, Oliver, Jackson...Jackson. I can't help but noticing that Jackson is glaring at Oliver. I wonder why.

"Is everyone ready?" Miley asked. We all responded with a "yes."

Miley opened the box. Inside there was a small book. It had a beautiful heart design on it. And on the cover it said: _Anne. _Miley covered her mouth. Who is Anne? Where did Miley get this box?

She pulled the book gently out of the box, the way you would take a newborn baby out of a crip. Then, Miley opened it carefully. It was a photo-book. The first page was a picture of a pale-complected, curly-brown haired girl. The picture was slightly yellow.

"Miley," I asked. "Is that you?"

Miley took the picture out of the protective sleeve. She looked at the back. In nice letters it said: _Anne Miley Grafe. _I saw a tear roll down Miley's face. Anne Miley? But wait, isn't Miley's middle name Anne? What about Grafe? Miley slid the picture back in it's place.

"My mom." She said. Oh! Why didn't I think of that? Miley turned the page. On the left side there was a picture of three women, one kind of old, one middle-aged, and one pretty young. The youngest one was holding a baby.

"Okay." I said, breaking the silence. "This one is...Grammy Ruth." I pointed to the oldest one. "This one is her daughter." I said, pointing to the youngest woman in the photo. "This is your mom, holding you." I looked at Miley. "Am I right?"

Miley smiled at my efort, but shook her head.

"My grandma died before I was born." She said, giving me a hint.

"Oh, she holding...Jackson? But why is he wearing a pink, floral-print dress?"

Everyone but Jackosn laughed, he was too busy staring at Oliver.

"Because." Robbie said. "His mom had wanted a girl, and the picture was of all girls, so Grammy Ruth put him in Molly's **(A/N: Grammy Ruth's daughter) **dress."

The next two hours were spent laughing and crying over the rest of the pictures. Then, Oliver said he had to leave. I gave him a quick kiss goodbye, and Jackson kicked the table. Boy is he clumsy! I left about half an hour later, at 8:30. I can't help but wonder about Jackson.

**Miley's POV **

"So, Daddy, can I go?" I asked impatiently. I had to call Jake soon.

"I don't know. What is the rating on this movie?"

"PG13, Dad! So can I go??"

"Well..."

**Hahahahaha! Another cliffhanger, sort of. If you review I'll update again tonight, since this chapter was so short!! Update...update...just press the purple button and type in a couple letters. I know you want to... **


	19. The Embarrassing Premire

**Thanx for the reviews, the few that I got! Please please please review. That's all I'm going to say. For now. Here's chapter 19!**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Embarrassing Premire

"Can I go?" Miley pleaded with her dad.

"Fine." He said, giving in for one of the few times in Miley's life. **(A/N: ha. Sounds like my dad. Ya'll who know me know that's true!) **

"Great! I got to go get ready!" Miley said, checking her phone. It was eight thirty. She called Jake.

"Hey. Great news! I can come." She tried not to sound to excited about it, but she couldn't help it. This was going to be the breakthrough, the final decision, should she go out with Jake or shouldn't she?

"GREAT!" Jake didn't care about sounding excited. "I'll pick you up in fifteen."

"Okay. Bye Jake."

"Bye."

Miley had a slight problem. She wasn't sure if she should go to the premire as Hannah or as Miley, so she asked the Advice-Giver, her dad.

"Well, is Miley going out with Jake?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered with out thinking. "I mean, no."

"Okay...and Hannah's not either, right?"

"Right..."

"Who did Jake want you to go as?"

"Hannah."

"Well, then I guess there's your answer."

"Thanks, Daddy! I've got to go get ready, I've only got fifteen minutes!"

"You'll never be ready in time!" Jackson mocked.

"Shut up!" Called Miley from the stairs.

She fixed her wig and put on the only fancy thing she could find, the red dress she had worn at the 70's dance. It didn't look as good with her Hannah wig, but it was okay. She said goodbye to her dad, who had to give Jake a list of rules before they left.

"Dads." She sighed in the limo.

"Yeah, they can sometimes be a pain, can't they?" Jake related.

The limo finally stopped at the movie theatre. Jake got out and held open the door for Hannah. Miley got really nervous as she stepped onto the red carpet. She was blinded by all the frantic flashes, quickly trying to get a picture of Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan together. Halfway down the carpet, Miley tripped on the "train" of her dress, and fell flat on her face. She blushed wildly hearing gasps, laughs, and people asking: "Are you okay?"

Jake smiled and helped her up. _Laugh. _She told herself. It was one of the things she had learned from her mom, how to laugh at yourself. She smiled, giggled, and then laughed outloud, and saying to the onlookers: "These things happen."

That definetly made the fall less awkward and embarrassing. _Thanks, Mom. _She thought. They went to find their seats to the movie: _Wind By Wind. _**(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of a name ;) ) **To Miley the plot was really complicated, but Orlando Bloom looked terrific. Jake pulled the I'm-going-to-stretch-and-slip-my-arm-around-you, trick. Miley smiled at him. This was going much nicer than she planned on, and the party was going to be even better!

After the movie was over everyone applauded and Miley congradulated the director, and Orlando for "such a brilliant success." Jake and Miley "Danced the night away". Then at about 10:30 people started leaving, and getting tired.

"Uh," Miley groaned. "I'm exhausted, Jake. Can you take me home?"

"There's just one thing I want to do before we leave."

Jake leaned in to kiss Miley...

**What should happen, should HANNAH and Jake kiss? Give me your thoughts in a _REVIEW. _Haha. Got the hint?**


	20. Hannah has brown hair!

**Thanx for the reviews, keep em comin!! Hope you like chap. 20, I took sixpacksirus's idea, sort of (With my own twist), but thanx for all the other ones. Please Review!!**

CHAPTER TWENTY: Hannah has brown hair?!

Recap from last chapter:

_"Ugh." Miley groaned. "I'm exhausted, Jake. Can you take me home?"_

_"There's just one thing I want to do before we leave."_

_Jake leaned in to kiss Miley... _

End of recap.

Miley freaked out. She didn't know what to do. She knew she wanted to kiss that oh, so cute face! And those hot lips, yum! But, not with everyone watching! And then she remembered that she was Hannah Montana. Miley didn't want everyone thinking that Jake was going out with Hannah, she wanted everyone to think she was going out with Miley. But everything happened so quickly.

Jake's lips met with her's, and then the most embarrassing thing happened! Her oh, so aggravating heel broke, on her oh, so aggravating shoe. Why hadn't she just worn flip flops, or even tennis shoes, **(A/N: OK, maybe not tennis shoes. Haha.) **her high heels were causing her a lot of trouble that night.

Miley fell, or bent down, and Jake's lips went to the top of her head. There was laughter all around as Jake tried to get the hair out of his mouth. Jake once again tried to lighten up the embarrassing moment by smiling, and helping her out. He decided it would be helpful, and sweet, to fix her hair. But he stroked the wig a little too hard, and the wig came off.

There were gasps from the people watching, and cameras going off all around her. Miley was in a daze. She covered up her face, grabbed her wig from the ground, and stumbled into the nearest bathroom, locking herself in the stall. She looked distainly at the shoes, as she forced them off her feet. She put her wig back on and sat up on the toilet with her feet there. A bunch of women newspaper reporter's filled the bathroom. She had to wait about two hours until everyone was forced to leave by police.

Jake had been waiting for her outside.

"Jake...take me home." Miley realized how horrible she must of looked, her wig a mess, her makeup smeared, her eyes red. But Jake gave her a huge hug and opened up the door of the limo for her.

"For my lady." Miley slid in. Maybe it was a mistake to go to the premire with Jake. It was definetly a mistake going as Hannah. But Miley didn't want to think about it.

"Should I finish what I started?" Jake asked her. Miley smiled.

"Just wait a sec." Miley pulled off her Hannah wig. "I want you to kiss Miley."

"I want me to too. " Jake pulled a corny "joke". Miley giggled, and they shared a passionate kiss.

Miley got home and went inside to see Jackson waiting for her.

"Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I need a favor..."

**Sorry it's really short...I can't update because I left my notebook at school! sorry!! Maybe I'll try to rewrite it and update tomorrow. It all depends on the reviews you guys give!! PLZ PLZ review!!**


	21. AN

**A/N: UGH! You guys! I only got three reviews, and that didn't really inspire me to rewrite my next chapter. So, I guess you'll have to wait until Monday or Tuesday. Thanx for reading and reviewing if you did. Kudos to the three people who did review: Musiclver21, Rainbow Shiner, and Softballchick03. Thanx again!! **


	22. What's With Jackson?

**Thanx 4 the reviews, guys!!! I luv ya! Hope u like ch. 22**

TWENTY TWO: What's With Jackson?  
Miley got home, and went inside to find Jackson waiting for her. "What do you want?" She asked, suspiciously.  
"Will you do a brother a favor?" He pleaded.  
"Why would I help you?" She asked.  
"I'll do whatever you want for a week"  
Miley's Imagination: "Can I go to the mall Dad"  
"What about your homework, your laundry, your dishes"  
"Already done." Jackson walks in, with Miley's backpack on, holding precautiously, a pile of dishes in one hand, and an arm-full of laundry in the other.  
End of Miley's Imagination.  
"A month." Miley smiled.  
"Fine." "Really?" Jackson nodded. "How about two"  
"We already agreed. One month of me doing whatever you want, for you doing what I want"  
"Wait--what do you want?" Miley worried that she had gotten herself into, without really thinking. "Go out with Oliver." "What?! Why"  
"Because..." Jackson paused. "I want Lilly back"  
"But...I don't like Olver...and I can't do that to my best friend...and what about Jake"  
"Too late, you already agreed"  
"NO!" Miley ran up the stairs. She couldn't believe her brother would try to take advantage of her **(A/N: Not like that. For all you sick minded people out there. U know who I'm talking about.)** and try to steal one of her best friends from her other best friend!  
Lilly skated in the door. "Hey Jackson..." She said nervously to her brainstorming ex.  
"Hi...Lilly"  
The way he said her name made shivers go up and down her spine.  
"Where's Miley"  
"Upstairs." Lilly started walking towards the staircase. "Wait." He said.  
Lilly turned around abruptly to see Jackson fiddling with his fingers.  
"Lilly...I need to know." There was a long pause. "Are you pregnant"  
Lilly shook her head, and Jackson's pale, thoughtfilled face turned bright. "Really"  
"Yep." There was another long moment of awkward silence.  
"Lilly, I love you." Lilly just stared at her feet. "Lilly"  
"Jackson...don't do this to yourself...to me." "But, Lilly--" She cut him off.  
"Bye, Jackson." Lilly ran up the stairs to Miley's room. She went in to find Miley in tears.  
"Miley..." Lilly started. "What's wrong"  
"Nothing." She choked back tears. "Everything." Lilly went to console her friend in a hug. "It was Jackson!" Miley sobbed.  
"What's with him, anyways"

**Sorry this ch. was so short!! Ugh. I'm sick of short chapters, aren't you? Well...at least it's not a cliffhanger, and for that you need to give me reviews. PLEASE!!! Review. Now. Press the button. Come on, you know you want to. Now. Thanks!! I want atleast 130 before I update again, but 135'll do!! Thanx again. Luv u all!**


	23. Oliver's Temptation

**Hope you like chapter twenty three, sorry I haven't updated for a while. First there was vacation, and then FF wouldn't let me update:(. Oh well, here's ch. 23**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Oliver's Temptation

"Sorry, Lilly. You've got to leave." Robbie said. "You know the rules--it's a weekday. No sleep overs."  
"But...DAD!" Miley whined.

"No buts, last night I let you go to that premire until eleven pm, you need your sleep tonight."

"Fine. Sorry, Lilly."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go call Oliver."

Lilly skate-boarded home, picked up her phone, and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ollie. It's Lilly."

"Hi. What's up?"

"I just came from Miley's house." Lilly stated. "She's really upset."

"About what?"

"She said it had something to do with Jackson, I don't know what, though."

"Hmm..." Oliver wondered.

"OLIVER! Get your lazy butt down here! We're going to Heather's Gymnastic meet!" Called Janie.

"Ugh. I have to go. Talk to you later." Oliver sighed.

"Bye."

OLIVER'S POV.

I'm getting really sick of Janie. She and I never got along; when she first went to college everything was great! Now she visits like everyother day! Mom say's she's "unstable" and "doesn't know where else to turn". She seems just fine to me. Now she's making me go to one of her old friend's gymnastic meet.

A man's got to draw the line somewhere. **(A/N: haha. Oliver a man. Haha.) **

"I'm not going!" I screamed at her. She stomped up the stairs.

"I'm supposed to watch you, and if you don't go, I don't go. So get your shoes on, chop chop!"

I went to the Decision Maker for backup. Mommy. "Mom, I don't need a babysitter!" I told her.

"Oh, Sweetie. Today's been a bad day, please don't make it worse. Listen to your sister. Bye now."

"Ugh." I hung up the phone angrily.

"Let's go!" Janie said in a sing-song, I'm-Right-And-You're-Wrong voice.

I threw on this brown sweatshirt that Lilly had gotten me for my last birthday. She said it looked great on me, and I can't say that I disagree.

We got there and I asked, "How long do these things normally last?"

"Abouth four hours." She answered happily.

I let my mouth drop. "FOUR HOURS?!" Janie nodded. Then she ran up to her "friend" and they embraced. I gagged and found a spot to sit. The meet started and some girl did a backflip, and a bunch of other stuff I don't know the name of. She was pretty good, but I'm not really into gymnastics.

Apparenty Heather and Janie made a "play date" for me and Heather's little sister. By little I mean a freshman in highschool. **(A/N: they're in eighth grade) **Mikayla is her name, and she's fifteen. Oh, boy, she's H-O-T, hot. She has long, down to her butt blond hair, deep blue, intriguing eyes, flawless skin and a beautiful smile. I could've sworn I was drooling when I first saw her.

"Hi..." She said seductivly. (SP) "I'm Mikayla." the words spilled out of her mouth like honey.

"I'm, I'm Oliver." I stuttered. I couldn't help it...but my eyes went directly to her chest. And man! My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw those babies. They had to be atleast a size 36C. Don't ask me how I know bra sizes. Well, of course from my best friends; I've really got to get more guy-friends.

"Hi, Oliver." She held out her hand like what I had seen in old black-and-white movies. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I kissed it. And then she sat down next to me, crossed her long tan legs, and brushed down her light blue, cloth mini-skirt.

I tried desperatly to pay attention to the meet, but Mikayla was very distracting. Everytime I took my eyes off of her she coughed, or cleared her throat. Then, she put her hand on mine--which was on my leg--and said,

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" And scooted closer.

I felt _my _arm pull her closer by her waist. She laid her head, her beautiful blond head, on my shoulder, looked at me with her bright blue eyes. Then I kissed her. She kissed me. Deeper and deeper it went until the crowd around us dissapeared, the noise was gone. It was just me and the most gorgeous girl in the world.

Until the flash. I quickly pulled away to look at who took a picture. Amber and Ashley were standing there in front of me, camera-phone in hand.

"Should I send this to Lilly?" Amber asked Ashley.

"NO!" I cried.

"Who's Lilly?" Mikayla demanded to know.

"Oliver's _GIRLFRIEND." _They said at the same time. "Ooh, tss." And walked away.

I turned to look at Mikayla. "I'm sor--" I was interrupted by the biggest slap of my life. Mikayla stomped off, leaving a large mark on my face, and a confused broken heart. My phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Lilly. No, I couldn't talk to her. Not after what I had done. How could I? My best friend! The first real girlfriend I ever had! How could I?

**Please don't review to me saying: OOC. But do review!!! Updating will depend on the reviews I get, so plz review! It's not that hard!! Thanx,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	24. Hannah in hiding, the breakup?

**Thanx for all the reviews! I luv u guys. Here's chapter 24!**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Hannah in hiding...the breakup?

" 'Hannah's not really Goldey Locks?', 'Hannah wigs out', 'Hannah, blonde to brunette?' "

"Okay I get the point, Jackson!" Miley yelled at her brother. "Daddy, what am I gonna do?" She cried.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know." Robbie Ray pondered the situation, and stared at each picture in each newspaper/magazine. "In every one of these photos, your face is hidden." He observed.

"We could say that she was an imposter!" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson, not now." Miley sighed.

"Wait a minute, Jackson may have an idea there..."

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Really?" Miley asked in amazement.

"Yes, an imposter. That's a great idea. Okay...let's say that Hannah was...sick! Yah, that's it. You were sick yesterday, so you couldn't go to the premire. But we need to have proof..."

"What about the concert tonight?" Miley stressed.

"We'll reschedual. I'll go do that now." Robbie left the room to talk on the phone.

Then, Miley's phone rang. It was Oliver.

"Yah, Oliver?"

"Miley..." He sounded sad, as if he'd been crying...almost.

"What is it Oliver?"

"I betrayed my best friend..."

"No you haven't!"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh. How?" Silence followed the question. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, therewasthisgirlnamedMikayla." breath. "AndwekissedandAmber..." Breath. "andAshleygotapicture!"

"What? I couldn't quite make out what you said."

"Make out?! No, I didn't. Not with Mikayla. Okay, bye!"

Oliver hung up. _What was he talking about? He made out with someone named Mikayla? Who's that? Oh, well._ Miley thought.

"Okay, bud. You're concert's next Friday, hopefully that'll give us enough time to come up with a plan." Robbie said, coming back into the room.

Jackson grabbed Miley's phone and ran up the stairs.

JACKSON'S POV

I dialed Oliver's number as fast as I I could. I can't believe I came up with such a brilliant plan! But, my spirits fell when he didn't answer. He obviously didn't want to talk to Miley right then. I found my cell phone underneath a pile of jeans. I dialed Oliver's number once again.

"Hello?" Came Oliver's wary voice.

"Hi, Oliver. It's Jackson."

"Hi, Jackson. What do you want?"

"I heard that you've had a little girl trouble on your hands."

"Well...maybe."

"I can help. I am the Master of Knowledge when it comes to girls. Just tell me the problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Anything you say to me is in confidence."

"Okay. I'm going out with Lilly, you know?"

"Yah."

"Well, I went to a gymnastics meet--don't ask--and met this girl. This really hot older girl." Oliver started.

"What's this girl look like?"

"She's got _long _blonde hair, beautiful legs, a perfect complexion, and wonderful blue eyes."

I sighed. "Is this girl's name Mikayla?" thinking back to the freshmen who had possibly dated every male species in our school. It was even rumored that she had gone out with the science teacher's intern...and the science teacher.

"How'd you know?"

"Never mind, just keep going."

"Well, she wouldn't stop flirting with me, and then..."

"And then what?"

"And then we made-out. she wasn't as good as Lilly--" _HE MADE OUT WITH LILLY?! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!! _"But it was wonderful. Until Amber and Ashley took a picture of it."

"Here's my advice. Pay off Amber and Ashley somehow, and dump Lilly. Okay, bye."

OLIVER'S POV

Jackson just called me and gave me an idea. Break up with Lilly? I couldn't do that! I love her! But I can't date her. I guess I do have to break up. But maybe not today.

No. Definatly not today. But then tomorrow...at school. No, I have to tonight. Now.

"Oliver, let's go!" Janie cried, dragging me by the arm.

"Okay." I said, thinking of the decision I had to make. Then, I decided to ask for help...from my sister. How low did I have to go for my love? Help from my sister? Ugh.

"How should I break up with this girl?"

"Well, it's best to do it in person **(A/N: V-ballgrl07, I know what you're thinking, and don't. HA! I got you back. Now back to the story!) **But if you're unsure and have a bad feeling about it, call her. Don't leave a message though, and don't have a friend break up with her over the phone, that's really pathetic. If you're really unsure than don't break up with her, see how the relationship goes."

That is great advice, but I _HAVE _to break up with Lilly. So I guess it'll be over the phone. Me and her. Her and me. Us. Oh, no. No more us. Tear, tear. Tomorrow I'll do it. No, Monday...no.

"Don't put it off." Janie said, pretty much reading my mind. "She'll think everything is going great, and then you dump her. It'll fell even worse."

I signed and picked up the phone. My fingers trembled as they dialed the number.


	25. Us?

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been pretty busy. I mean, I know you guys hear that all the time, but you know how it is, if you have a life. JK!**

**Disclaimer: **Miley: Blue-eyedchick does NOT own Hannah Montanna, and if she did, do you think she'd be typing this right now? I didn't think so. What'd you say, Jake? Coming. Now to the story.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Lilly and me. Me and Lilly. Us.

"Hi Oliver, what's up?" Lilly asked in a peppy voice.

"Umm...ugh...I don't know. What's up with you?"

"Nothin. Oh, wait! Yah...did you know that _your _sister invited me to a party that she's going to later?"

Oliver turned to face his blushing sister, who was smart enough to know that her brother was on to her. "She did? Well, can I call you back?"

"Yes, and yes. Love you."

Oliver hung up.

"Janie..."

"Oliver..."

"Did you invite Lilly to a party?"

"Yah. So? I like Lilly, what's the big deal?"

"You didn't invite me!"

"Well, I was going to tell you about it, since Jack has a little sister who knows you, but you were going to break up with Lilly, and I'd already invited her...I just thought it'd be awkward." She tried to explain.

"Ugh!"

"With that attitude, you're not going!" She smirked, like only older siblings can do.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Just kidding! ha. that was funny." Oliver kept a straight face. "I guess not. Oliver, you ruined my dream to be a stand up comedian. Okay, don't laugh then. Of course your invited. You're my little bro."

"Thank you, and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stop with the jokes, cause they aren't funny!"

The rest of the car ride was silent, and evening started falling on them. Janie looked at the clock. "It's seven, and the party starts at eight! There's no way I'll be ready in time!"

"What about Miley?" Oliver asked his over-dramatic sister.

"Oh, she can't go. Her dad said something about going to a premire the other night. And a school night, and other junk like that, that parents say to ruin kids' fun."

"Oh." _Uh oh. Just me and Lilly. Lilly and me. Us. Oh, no. Us. What about Amber and Ashley? Should I pay them? How, they're rich. Ugh! Me and Lilly. Lilly and me. Us. Us. _

"So are you going to break up with her?" Janie asked.

"I don't know!!"

"Well, you better know soon."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Leave me alone about it, will you?!" Janie pulled into the driveway and both Okens ran into the house to get ready for the party. In Janie terms that meant fretting over what to wear, and in Oliver's wondering what to do about the dreaded _us. _

**Sorry it's so short, guys. I couldn't think of any other way to split up the chapters. I'll update as soon as I get enough reviews! Mwa ha ha ha. JK!! Luv ya readers and REVIEWERS!! Blue-eyedchick out!**


	26. Another Party

**Thanx for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH, HANNAH MONTANNA, OR JAKE RYAN/CODY LINLEY. DARN IT!**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Another Party

"Mom, we're going to the party." Oliver held his breath, waiting for her to say: no!

"Okay have fun." She called. Oliver let out his breath. He was half-relieved, half-dissapointed. They got into the car.

"So, what have you thought about Lilly?"

"I don't know..." Oliver was cut off by the car door opening beside him.

"Thanks for inviting me, and for giving me a ride." Lilly said to Janie.

"What about me?" Oliver joked.

"Thanks for being so adorable, and sweet."

Oliver flushed bright red, the scene of his betrayal fresh on his thoughts.

"Now you have to compliment me..." Lilly hinted, well flat-out told Oliver.

"You're way too good for me." He said dismally.

Lilly just let that pass. They stopped at a fairly nice house with tons of cars parked everywhere. Janie, Oliver and Lilly walked to the house, not knowing what to expect. Inside they heard loud music, people talking over the music, and lots of laughter.

LILLY'S POV:

I'm at the party right now. With Oliver. He's acting really weird lately, ever since he called me earlier. There's not many people I know here. Jake's here, but he's crowded by older girls, so I don't want to interfere. I'm a little bit nervous...okay, I'm a lot nervous. No one I know is around me. Janie dissapeared (SP) with some guy and Oliver just dissapeared (SP). All the people who are surronding me have either a cigarette or a beer bottle.

And my parents and I have had that talk. You know...the talk where smoking ruins your lungs, and beer kills people in car accidents. I crept to an empty wall, leaned back, trying to make my body fade into the wall. And that seemed to work...for a while.

_Smack That _started playing extremely loud, and a guy came up to me. He subtly walked towards me. At first it looked like he was heading to the snacks/refreshments table next to me; but the closer he came, the sweatier my palms became.

He looked like a sophmore, or jumior. He had messy brown hair, and a distinct chin with a rubble of a beard, which made him appear much older. His blue eyes burned to the back of my head. Just the look he gave me made my heart-rate increase at an unbelievable (SP) pace, and sent shivers up and down my spine.

I breathed quicker as he came closer, closer, closer. Until he was less than a foot away. I tried to back up, but was stopped by the wall, the dreaded wall that I had taken comfort in a few seconds earlier.

"Don't try to run." He said smoothly. I could smell a heavy-amount of alcohol on his breath. I swallowed-although I don't know what. My mouth was dry and I couldn't talk. The man pulled me closer, by putting his hands on my waist.

My feet were nailed to the floor, my lips glued together, my mind racing.

"Don't be scared." The man said. I swallowed again.

"HELP!" I cried...in my mind. But my mouth wouldn't cooperate (SP).

The man leaned in, and unglued my lips with his, forcing his tongue in. I shut my eyes hard. _This isn't happening. _I thought. _It's just a dream. _But it wasn't a dream. The kissing got more passionate, and the man ran his hands up and down my figure. Then he stopped, and pulled me up the stairs, down a long hallway, and into a dark room.

The room was apparently a guest room, it didn't look occupied. The room was silent, except for the loud echoing of my heart beat. The man continued kissing and feeling me, forcing me to move backwards. _This isn't happening. _I kept thinking. _Not to me. I'll wake up soon. _But I didn't. He pushed me onto the bed and started ripping off my clothes, and then his.

I had a sudden burst of adrenalin (SP) and I ran for the door. Then the man grabbed my wrists and swung me like a rag doll onto the bed.

"Don't make this hard." He whispered. Then we had forced sex.

I imagined Oliver bursting open the door and saving me, but he never did. Before I knew what was happening I was laying, out of breath, on the bed, alone. The man had dissapeared.

I shut my eyes hard, but that didn't stop the flwo of the salty waterfall running down my face.

**Hope you liked the chapter. This was a really intense one, I couldn't control my heart beat and breath as I wrote it, and could barely stop myself from crying. Review to give me praises, and flames, and ideas. I can always use those. Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	27. Hannah Problem Fixed

**Thanx 4 all the reviews, this chapter isn't as long, but oh, well.**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: Hannah Problem fixed.

"So your sure that nothing happened at that party?" Miley was upset that she had missed it.

"Posotive." Oliver said. "In fact, it was the most boring party I've been to." He obviously didn't know about Lilly's ordeal.

"Okay, Well, I've got to go, a Hannah interveiw. Bye." Miley looked in the mirror, brushing her blond hair. Yes, _her _hair. Her hairdresser, Mr. Speel, temporarely (SP) dyed it Hannah's exact color, and straightened it.

_Sorry Grammy, _She thought. _I'll fix it when I get home, I promise. _Miley sighed. Her promises didn't mean anything, anymore.

"Come on, Bud; Mr. Speel. Time to go."

Miley sighed. Sure, she had lied before, but this was a BIG lie. To the whole world. But it was for a good cause, and her dad backed her up...but still.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"So, you're sure that Hannah's hair is real?" The interviewer asked the famous hair-dresser she had hired.

"Posotive." He answered with a slight French accent. He had examined her hair on _live _TV. "There ees nothing fake about eet. She might have had eet colored, but nothing more."

"You heard it here...the full story on the Hannah Fake. Thanks for joining us. I'm **(Whatever her name is)** Samuels."

"And I'm the Real Hannah Montana. Thank you for tuning in."

"And...we're off air." Said a voice.

"Daddy, get me out of here." Miley wined.

"Okay. Thanks for everything." Robbie said to everyone. "Especially you, Mr. Speel, for covering for us, we owe you."

"Get me ten backstage passes to the next HM concert, and a raise in my pay, consider us even." He bargained.

Miley and Robbie Ray smiled at each other. "Consider it done." they said in unison. "ooh, tss."

**Sorry it was so short, I just had to write this chapter so the world didn't think Hannah has a second identity. & don't worry, her hair goes back to normal. The more reviews I get the faster I update...just letting you know! Luv all u! Please review! heh, that rhymed.**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	28. Amber, Ashley and Becca?

**Thanx 4 all the reviews, u guys were amazing that! Am i really that good of a writer?! haha. here's ch. 28:**

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: Amber, Ashley, and Becca?

Oliver's POV:

I stepped out of my sister's car onto the school grounds. I saw little sixth and seventh graders racing towards the door. Taking a deep breath I headed in the same direction. I was ready for anything...everything but what actually happened. Which was...nothing. Miley and Lilly greeted me at the door, as usual, we went to our lockers, and as usual people had me open their lockers. Lilly was acting weird, she had her arms crossed the entire time, and she barely said a word. And she looked weird too.

She was wearing a baggy red sweatshirt, that went down to the knees of her gray sweatpants. Not that I was trying to be mean, but I kept thinking: _Lilly has more fasion sence than that._ Miley didn't seem to notice, or else she didn't say anything. As I was lost in my thoughts, I turned around to see Amber and Ashley staring at me.

"Why haven't you guys told?" I asked suspiciously (SP).

"Well, we were going to but-"

"We had a better idea." they said in unison. "ooh, tss."

"What's the idea?" I asked, wishing they would get to the point.

"You know Becca Weller?" Ashely asked, a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Yah..."

"Well, she's one of our close friends, and for some reason..." Amber said.

"She's fallen for _you." _They said, once again at the same time. "Ooh, tss."

"Sooo..."

"Go out with her instead of Lilly--" Ashley started.

"And we'll forget the Mikayla thing." Amber cut in.

"Hey, I was talking!" Ashley whined.

"Sorry."

"I forgive you, hugs?"

"Hugs!" They embraced.

"Guys..."

"Oh, right. You're still here." Amber said.

"We'll even erase the pictures we took." Ashley added.

"Sooo..." Amber asked.

I didn't know what to do.

"It looks like you and Lilly are at odds anyway." Amber said.

"Fine, but you have to delete the pictures, NOW." I gave in.

Both girls took out their phones and deleted the photos.

"Good luck with Becca. Ooh, tss." They walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. The bell rang shortly after, and the hall filled with students. _I already missed my first class? _I thought. My next class was math. With Lilly. Great.

She sat down across from me, but only stared at the desk I took out my notebook, ripped out a page and wrote:

What's wrong?

I folded it and passed it to her. She unfolded it, read it, and sighed. She wrote something and passed it back to me.

Nothing.

I sighed. What was I going to write? The classic: we need to talk? That's too obvious...and lame, but...

OLIVER: _Lilly, we need to talk._

LILLY: _Tell me what's on your mind._

OLIVER: _We might need..._

LILLY: _A break?_

OLIVER: _Yes. You want to?_

LILLY: _I think that's what we need, what I need._

I sighed. I thought Lilly loved me. Oh, well. At least she felt the same way I did, and didn't cry. Maybe she will later...oh, Lilly!

OLIVER: _So, we're still friends, right?_

LILLY: _Sure._

Second period ended and third period gym began.

"Welcome, class." Our evil gym teacher, Ms. BlueGrass **(A/N: It was Matt's idea, don't blame me!!) **said. "We get to experience the wonderful social advantages of dance today."

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're starting dance, duh." Miley told him. The class erupted in a loud groan.

"Thank you, Ms. Stewart. Okay, stand up everyone and follow my directions." Ms. BlueGrass took us through an easy one-step dance, and then numbered us off.

Luckily I got pared with Miley, unluckily **(A/N: If that's a word!) **Becca was next in line to dance with me. The teacher turned on country music and Miley and I got into "social position". Where my right hand went on her waist, and my left hand held hers. It was almost as awkward as when we hugged that day she told me her other identity.

"Lilly's gonna be jealous." She whispered to me.

"Not really."

"Why, did you two break up?"

I nodded.

"Oh." The rest of the dance was silent.

"Move to your next partner." I gulped as I moved next to Becca.

"Hi, Oliver." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, when something hit me.

What if Becca didn't like me, and Amber and Ashley just wanted to get a kick out of my humiliation? But, I already made a deal. On the other hand, the incriminating (SP) pictures of me had been erased...unless they already copied them, for future use. Yep, there's no way out.

"Becca, will you go out with me?" WHOA! Where in the hell did those words come from?!

"Sure." She smiled. Ugh, what have I gotten myself into? The bell rang.

"Call me!" She said as she ran out the door with the rest of the gratefull-to-stop-dancing students.

"So...you dumped Lilly to go out with Becca?" Miley asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Yes...no. No. Maybe. It's a long story, okay?" I practically ripped Miley's head off, but if she were in my position she probably would have done the same thing.

**Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick.**


	29. Fingerprints

**Thanx 4 the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Blue-eyedchick has not yet purchased Hannah Montana, but it is on her Christmas list, so if anyone...JK! Here's ch. 29**

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Fingerprints

Lilly ran out of the school, trying to free herself of worries; but it wasn't working. She ran, not bothering to get her skateboard out of her backpack, to Miley's house. She needed companionship, but she couldn't go to Oliver's. She didn't realize that Miley wasn't home yet, that she was with Jake. Jackson opened the door.

"Hey...Lilly."

"Hey...Jackson."

"Listen, I'm sorry about before." He started apologizing, but he was cut off by Lilly throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, Jackson! Miley is too busy with her super hot, big shot boyfriend to care about what happened to me, and Oliver dumped me for Becca in my hard time!" She cried.

Jackson took advantage of the moment, and embraced her. "It's okay." He whispered. Lilly sniffled, and let Jackson hold her. Then, Miley appeared at the front door, with guess who...Jake.

"Lilly..." Miley said, surprised.

"Jackson..." Jake muttered.

"Jake." Jackson said, with disdain in his voice.

"Jackson, let's leave these two to their love-making." Lilly advised.

They started walking up the stairs, leaving Miley's mouth hang open.

"Uh, how could she say that? WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" She screamed at Lilly. But Lilly and Jackson were already in Jackson's room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, listen to music?" She suggested.

Jackson turned on his stereo and it was a commercial.

"So much for music." Lilly giggled.

"Have a seat Madame." Jackson gestured to the bed.

"Don't mind if I do." She giggled again and sat down. Jackson sat down next to her.

"This is fun..." He started.

Then, a strangly familar song came on. Lilly began taking quick breaths. Images of the party flooded her mind. Jackson turned off "Smack That" and gripped Lilly's shoulders, protectivly, and looked her in the eyes. But to Lilly, The Man was holding her, staring deeply, and menacingly into her eyes, with his evil clear blue ones.

Lilly screamed and pulled herself away from Jackson's grasp.

"Lilly!" Jackson called, but Lilly was already down the stairs, going out the door. She ran the two blocks to her house fully on adrenalin. She shut the door behind her, locked it, and ran to her room.

She shut and locked that door, fell on her bed, and screamed and wept into her satin-covered pillow.

"WHY?" She screamed to the ceiling. "WHY ME?"

She heard the garage door open, Mrs. Truscott was home.

"Lillian?" She called.

"Yah, Mom?" Lilly asked.

"Can you take a shower now instead of in the morning, the water heat is..."

"Sure, Mom." Lilly turned the tear stained pillow to the other side, and wiped her eyes. Lilly started the water and took her sweatshirt off. Her arms goosebumped as they felt the chilling air. Then, she took off her white t-shirt.

Her skin crawled, and although she had taken a shower the day before, she felt dirty. She slipped off her sweatpants and socks. Then, almost unwillingly, she unclipped her bra and let it fall off. Images of The Man ripping her clothes off came to her almost instantly. But she tried to shake them off.

After all her articles of clothing were off she stepped into the shower. Lilly felt as if The Man's fingerprints, his dirty fingerprints, were all over her body. So she took the soap and scrubbed, scrubbed, scrubbed, and scrubbed. But they were still there. Even more noticable than before.

Lilly then washed her golden hair, and got dressed into pajamas. At dinner she barely ate anything, she was too busy trying to scratch the fingerprints off of her arms.

**Poor Lilly. You guys keep asking: Is she going to tell anybody? Hold yer horses, jeez! In time people, in time. & if someone asks agian I'll make sure she never tells. JK. Plz review, I wanna get up to 200 before I update again. Thanx a bunch,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	30. Blue eyes

**Sorry 4 not updating 4 like, evur! But, I've been busy. Anyways, here's chapter thirty, i think. yah. **

**Disclaimer: I actually DO own Hannah Montana. Own her, I am her. JK, of course I don't own Hannah Montana, you donut! **

CHAPTER THIRTY: Blue Eyes

"Hey, Lilly, you want to cometo the concert with me?" Miley asked.

"Will Jake be there?" Lilly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yah..."

"Then, no."

"Come on, Lilly...please?"

"No." Lilly was stubborn, Miley knew. When she made up her mind hardly anything could change it.

"A Hannah concert WON'T be a Hannah concert with out Lola." Miley added.

"No."

"Lilly..." Miley thought of good reasons. "Jackson will be there..."

"No."

"He wants you to come..."

"Really?"

_Ooh, I've got her cornered now, _Miley thought.

"Yah...it might help you take your mind off of Oliver..."

"He won't be there?"

"Nope."

"Okay, maybe I'll go." Lilly hated it when Miley got her to do whatever she wanted.

"Become Lola, we're on our way!" Miley hung up.

Lilly sighed. Ever since the party she'd sort of distanced herself from people, and she had felt so far away. Except when she was with Jackson, it was like...she was a different person, not trapped in her heart full of worries, all alone, but flying free, with Jackson.

She put her purple wig on, picked out a cute, clean outfit and fixed her makeup. _Honk, honk. _Came the sound of the limo outside of Lilly's house.

"Hold on!" She screamed, frantically looking for a pair of socks.

"Finally." Sighed Miley/Hannah when Lilly/Lola climbed in the car.

"Nice socks." Jackson was staring at Lilly's feet. She blushed when she noticed that she was wearing one pink-flowered sock and one Christmas sock.

Jackson pulled up his pants to reveal a white-and-red striped sock, and a dark blue one. Lilly and Jackson laughed, and Miley smiled. _Finally. _Miley thought. _Lilly has come out of her shell. Wow, when did Lilly get a shell? _

"Hannah, may I say that you look gorgeous?" Jake asked.

Miley giggled. "You _may _say, _Miley's _gorgeous."

"Fine, but you've been warned." The two leaned in to kiss, but both ran into Robbie's hand.

"Not on my watch." Lilly smirked.

"Hey, Mr. S., what time is it?" She asked.

Robbie looked at his watch, just in time to miss Miley and Jake kissing.

"Hey!" Robbie laughed.

The limo stopped, and everyone piled out.

"I love Miley." Lilly was telling Jackson. "I get to go backstage."

"Yah, but there are some CRAZED fans backstage. I mean, bizzarr (SP) people."

Lilly giggled.

"No, seriously!" Jackson said, trying to keep a straight face. "Like that guy." Jackson pointed at a really tall guy with bleach-blond hair, wearing over-alls with a t-shirt that said: _Hannah Montana Fanatic. _He even had a: _Hannah's number one _foam finger.

"Or that g--" Lilly's mouth went dry and she dropped her hand. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates, and her hands were sweatier than a pig in a sauna.

Jackson looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Lilly choked.

His blue eyes burned into her's. He was staring intensly at her with is evil, clear blue eyes.

**Thanx 4 reading. Reveiw. Review. Review. U know u want to. Review. Review. OK, I'm done. Review. NOW I'm done.** Reveiw. Review. JK!

** Blue-eyedchick**


	31. Micheal

**Thanx 4 all the reviews, u guys rock! Thanx to: ashleytisdales1fan, softballover02, Ginny62442, Spencer-Sweetie, Valx3, PaigeMatthews06, hearbreakerginny, and Softballchick03 for reviewing to my last chapter. Maybe next chapter I'll have more to add to that list...**

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: Micheal

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Jackson asked again.

This time Lilly couldn't even choke out a "nothing." The guy who she had been hurt so badly by fresh in her mind, even if he had dissapeared from sight. Jackson followed her gaze to the table. No one, or nothing, was there. Jackson led the stunned girl to a folding chair.

"Rest." He said calmly, carefully patting her beautiful blonde hair. "It's okay."

Jackson said, not fully believing himself. Was it his fault Lilly was freaking out? Every time she was around him she went balistic. But he didn't know why.

"Jackson." She muttered.

"What?" He asked, anxiously awaiting the answer.

The silence was broken by the audience applauding.

"Thank you, and good night!" Hannah said, before she came backstage.

"Good job, Bud." Mr. Stewart patted Miley's back.

"Yah." Jackson said. Lilly stayed silent.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked, looking at Jackson. He shrugged.

Miley took Lilly aside. "Is it about Micheal?" She asked, referring to Lilly's older brother, who had died two years ago. Lilly didn't like to lie to her best friend, but she didn't want to tell the truth, either. So she nodded.

Miley hugged her. "I know all about losing someone." She thought about her mom and Grammy Ruth.

"You wanna come back to my dressing room, sign some autographs, slip into my new hot tub with a face mask on, while getting our toe-nails done?" She asked, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"No." Lilly said flatly.

"PLEASE?" Jake left, and it wouldn't be so fun with Jackson."

"Hey!"

Lilly let out a stiff laugh. "Fine." She said. They trumped to the door, lined with teenagers.

"HANNAH!" They all screamed.

"And Lola." Lilly yelled back. She heard someone say: "who?" which was followed by: "Hannah's best friend. duh. and you call yourself a fan."

They went inside the door, and Miley signed shirts, foreheads, cds and Hannah hats. Then, he appeared again.

"Sign this." He said in his cool-voice.

_"Don't be scared."_

_"Don't make this hard."_

Lilly started sweating.

"I'll see you." He left, looking back once to stare at Lilly...Lola.

_Does he know who I am? Does he know who Hannah is? _Lilly wondered. The girls did everything that Miley mentioned. They put on face masks, and relaxed in Hannah's hot tub, and got their toe-nails and finger-nails done. But Lilly felt anything but relaxed. Afterwards, Hannah had a big celebrity "masked ball" for Christmas.

"Lilly please go! Jackson wants some company!" **(A/N: Having your sister get a date for you. How pathetic!)**

"Only if I get to dress up." Lilly gave her best friend a big, cheesy smile.

"come on. Lilly! It'll be fun!" Miley pleaded. "It's just like a fairy-tale. A maskerade ball...please?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"YAY!"

Miley and Lilly, as Hannah and Lola, took the limo to the mall. Robbie gave them the Hannah credit card and said.

"Have fun. But not too much fun. No boys!"

And boy, did they have fun. They had to have tried on the entire Prom Dress Boutique before they could even fathom what they wanted. Hannah ended up buying a big black-with-white-ruffles at the bottom ball gown; matched with a hand-held black-feathered mask with long white feathers at the top.

Lilly picked out a sleek, one-sleeved pink gown with a white mask to match. Both girls were getting excited, Lilly even forgot about the concert incident. Almost. The limo picked up both girls, with Jackson and Jake waiting awkwardly for their dates.

"You look...wow." Was all Jackson could say as Lilly daintilly stepped into the limo. Even though she prided herself in her: Not-all-girls-are-dignified-and-proper-and-we-don't-all-look-like-dolls, attitude, it felt wonderful to see Jackson stare at her like that.

"Ah, Madame, you look, _pictureske (SP)" _Jake said smoothly to the giggling Miley. Jackson glared at him.

_A lady's man. _He thought. _He's always got a way with words. Mr. Hotti of the year. I can't believe Lilly's not falling all over him. Instead she's here. With me. Wow. _

They got to the ball, the outside lined with fans, reporters, and photographers desperate to get into the party. Inside it was like a Winter Wonderland. Lilly could of sworn it came out of a dream. The walls were covered by whit icicle lights, there was a HUGE pine-scented tree in the back, decorated in an organized red and black fasion.

There was a large dance floor, already starting to fill in with elegantly dressed movie-stars. There was a huge desert table, piled high with Christmas cookies, brownies, chocolate fondu with fruit, marshmellows shaped like snow men, and in the center of the table full of heaven, there was a ginormous (SP) perfect gingerbread house.

In the background Lilly could hear _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas _playing.

"My lady?" Jackson extended a hand. Lilly giggled, put one hand up to cover her eyes with her mask, and placed her other hand in Jackson's. They walked out on the dance floor. Lilly felt like she was floating on clouds.

"Wow, Jackson. How do you dance like that?"

"The same way you look like you do." **(A/N: If you don't understand that, just read it over! ;) )**

"Hey, Lil?"

"Yah, Jackson?"

"Let me show you something."

"Okay..." Jackson led Lilly to what looked like a window covered by a hanging, maroon-colored curtain.

"What the..." Jackson pulled open the curtain to reveal a small glass door that led out into a starry night.

"My lady?" He opened the door for her. they walked out onto a beautiful balcony, over-looking the ocean.

"Wow...Jackson." All Lilly could do was hold her breath at the beautiful sight.

"Lilly." Jackson looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you." Then, he leaned close to her...

**Ooh, cliffy. I'm sorry! Maybe you guys'll review now! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	32. Not Ready

**Thanx 4 all the reviews guys here is a list of people who rock: softballover02, DlnSprFan101, Spencer-Sweetie, Valx3, softballchick03, SportasticGurl94, & if u did, then it didn't show up on the website yet, so sorry if I missed anyone! If you want your name added to this list it's very easy, click a little button, type in a few words, and click another little button, and you will be added to the author's note of fame! (Trumpets playing in the background)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya'll know that I know that I don't own Hannah Montana. What?**

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: Not Ready

"No...Jackson." Lilly pushed him away. "I'm just not ready."

"What do I have to do?!" Jackson was actually using his "serious" voice. He pulled his hair out. Lilly shrank back. "I wanted you, I had you, I lost you, slowly got your trust back, just to get a lame excuse like: "I'm not ready?!" I love you, Lilly. LOVE YOU! I don't like you. Get it? Love. I always have, always will. When will you satisfy my need to love you? You need to love me!"

Jackson was really scaring Lilly. She had tears flowing down her face. He grabbed Lilly's shoulders and shook her.

"Do you know how I felt when you and Oliver were going out? You don't have any idea. I was torn apart, peice by peice. I could've killed myself, or him. And when he hurt you, I could've. I wanted to so badly. Do you even know? You couldn't! Do you understand me?"

Lilly shook her head.

"Do you love me?"

She thought about it. She thought about Oliver. "I don't know!" She cried. Jackson became silent, in angry thought. Then, he stalked into the party, leaving Lilly in disdraught tears. She sat down on the cement, confused, and afraid. If Jackson wasn't on her side, then who was? She could hear the party inside, but she had no desire to join. Lilly wrappted her arms around her knees, pulled them to her chest, and sulked.

The ball became quieter, a slow song came on, and there wasn't much noise. Then, someone opened the door. Lilly turned, expecting to see Jackson back to normal, ready to apologize. Instead she saw...

**The end. JK!**

Paris Hilton and some rich guy.

"Sorry." She said in a nasily(SP) I'm-not-really-sorry, and-never-am voice, when she saw Lilly. She giggled and the couple left. Hours seemed to pass by, and Lilly dozed off.

She awoke to the door opening once again. Then, there was a loud silence. **(A/N: haha. Loud silence.) **Lilly gazed up at the figure. She squinted in the darkness. It was a man, in a black tux and a plain black mask. He looked like every other guy at the maskerade ball. But this guy had an eerie silence to him.

He was staring at her. Lilly gropped for the ledge of the balcony to pull herself up. She stared at the man.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"You're worst nightmare." He replied with a cliche. Then, he took his mask off.

Lilly stumbled backwards. She could run, but _he _was blocking the door way. She could scream, but that would only make _him _mad, and no one would hear her.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Don't I look familar?" Lilly shook her head, the man becoming blurry from her eyes filling up with tears once again. "Wellington." he said, searching her face for any recognition. There was none. "Andrew Wellington." Silence. "You still don't know?! Let's try this: Mariah Clydes."

"Mariah? As in Micheal's girlfriend?"

"Yah." Said Andrew bitterly. "Micheal's girlfriend. Do you know who I _was_? Micheal's 'best friend'." He said sarcastically. "Mariah's boyfriend. She dumped me for him. Your brother." He was ranting like a crazy man. "When Micheal died, Mariah didn't want to have anything to do with me. I swore I would ruin his life, the same way he ruined me. Well, he's gone now, so I settled for the next choice. His dear little sister. Lillian May Truscott, who sometimes goes as Lola Loffnangle. Best friend of Miley Ann Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana. Ex-girlfriend of Oliver Oscar Oken. Caught between loving him and Jackson Rod Stewart."

"You're crazy." She muttered.

"CRAZY?! You know who drove me there? You're brother. It's his fault that all this is happening to you."

"No, it's not. It's yours!" She cried.

"It's his fault, and you're going to have to pay for it. One way or another. Sooner or later." Lilly trembled, looking into his mad-stricken red eyes.

"Lilly!" Jackson opened the door, forcing Andrew backwards. He looked from Lilly's tear-streaked face, to Andrew's clamped fist.

Jackson pulled his own fist back and punched Andrew directly in the face, breaking his nose, grabbing Lilly's wrist and pulling her to safty. "Do you want to fill me in?" He asked, catching his breath.

Lilly shook her head.

"I'm not ready yet."

**So, did ya'll like it? Tell me. Please. Thanx a lot, luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	33. Lilly's Breakdown

**Thanx to Ashleytisdales1fan, SPIKESGIRL02, musiclver21, Spencer-Sweetie, Bre Inez, Insane and Logical, DlnSprFan101, SportasticGurl94, Valx3, heartbreakerginny, softballchick03, softballover02, xzanessaxrox, & anyone I might have forgotten for reviewing to the last chapter!! DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly, i didn't get Hannah Montana for Christmas, disney still owns it. BTW: Srry I haven't updated in forever, I was gonna on Christmas, but my brother deleted it :(. So here it is:**

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: Lilly's Breakdown

Lilly tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. Even though it was getting close to Christmas, three days away, there weren't visions of sugarplums dancing in her head. Instead, there was nightmares. Nightmares of the party, Jackson at the ball, and the death shot of her brother. Then, the darkness of her nightmare turned to bright lights. A baby crying.

Lilly woke up and looked at the clock; it read 3:13am. She heard the bushes rustle outside her window. _It's just my imagination. _She thought. But it wasn't. Then, it sounded like a tornado was ripping the bush right up from its roots. She was too frightened to get up, so she laid in bed, not moving a muscle, holding her breath.

Then, all was silent. Lilly wasn't sure if someone was reapedetly(SP) tapping her window, or if her heartbeat was actually that loud.

"Lilly!" Someone from outside her window whispered. She slowly got out of bed to see who it was. Outside her bedroom window was...Jackson.

"Can I come in? I just want to talk."

"Just a sec." Lilly closed the blinds, put her bra on under her tanktop, and opened the window. Jackson climbed in.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting on the unmade bed.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Lilly stared at him. "What were you doing outside my window?"

"I couldn't sleep." He started.

"Me either."

"So, I came over here to get some answers about that guy at the ball. When I got here I felt stupid. So, I turned around to leave, but I heard your bushes move. My blasted curiosity got the best of me, so I went to see who or what it was. Then, a guy punched me in the shoulder, hard." He rubbed his sore right shoulder. "And then, we got into a tussle. A car passed by, and he freaked out and left."

Lilly looked at him in amazement. "Who was it?" She asked.

"I think you should tell me that. Are you cheating on me?" Jackson accused.

"WHAT?! No! You have no idea."

"I think I will, after you tell me."

"You can't expect me to, that's my business." Lilly crossed her arms.

"I punched a guy, saved you, and just scared off a stalker. I think I deserve an explaination."

"You're right." Lilly cried. "I'm sorry. It's just a long story."

"I've got nothing but time, babe." Jackson gave her a half-hearted side-ways smile.

"Okay." Lilly took a deep breath. "It all started Monday. Janie was invited to this party..."

"Hey! Why wasn't I invited?" Lilly glared at him. "Sorry, go on."

"She invited Oliver and me and when we got there, they dissapeared. I didn't know anyone, so I just stood there. Then _he _came. Andrew Wellington. I didn't know him then, at least I didn't think I did. He said, 'Don't try to run.' And I was cornered, I was just so...afraid. Then, as if he read my mind, he said 'Don't be scared.' Then, he kissed me, made out with me, felt me. Then, he took me to a dark room upstairs. Then..." Lilly took a shakey breath, not wanting to go on.

"Oh, Lilly!" Jackson drew her close to him in a protective hug. "That bastard! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was too ashamed. Too scared. Everything I did, everywhere I went, he was there. Sometimes only in my thoughts, and dreams. At the concert, he was there. Staring at me, watching me. Scaring me. And then att he ball. About an hour after you left, he showed up. He told me about how my brother ruined his life, and now he has to ruin mine!"

Lilly sobbed into Jackson's navy-blue t-shirt. He left after Lilly fell into a troubled sleep.

Miley pulled her hand out of the pink comforter to find her annoying ringing cell phone. She wiped her nose on her arm, pushed her tornado-striken mob of hair out of her face, and said: "Hello?"

"Miley?" Came Oliver's voice on the other end.

"Yah, it's me."

"Really? Are you sick?"

"Haha. No, just tired. What time is it anyways?" She peered at her alarm clock, unable to read the red glaring numbers.

"5:45." Said Oliver guiltily.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About what, donut? Be more specific."

"Lilly. I love her."

"What?" Miley snapped to attention.

"I've been thinking about it forever, and have realized it."

"What about Becca?"

"Long story, kinda short, Amber and Ashley got some dirt on me, so they wanted me to go out with Becca. In return, they wouldn't tell my secret." Oliver confessed for the first time to really anyone.

"Where have I been?" She wondered outloud.

"With Jake." Oliver stated the obvious truth.

"Okay, here's my advice:" Miley said, changing the subject. "Break it off, gently, with Becca. You can't be forced to love anyone. Tell Lilly what happened, and beg for forgiveness. It's not like you killed anyone."

"Well..."

"You killed someone?!"

"No..."

"Then it's all good."

"But..."

Jackson opened Miley's bedroom door.

"Hold, on. Oliver. Jackson's here." Miley held the phone to her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Help." Jackson sounded serious, so she told Oliver:

"Let me talk to you later, okay? Okay, bye." Miley patted an empty spot on her bed, Jackson came and sat down.

"What is it? You look distressed."

"It's Lilly. She was raped."

Miley let her jaw drop. _Lilly was raped? By who? Where? When? And more importantly: Where was I? **With Jake. **_

"W-w-w-what?"

"She was. By her brother's friend. Andrew Wellington, at a party. Monday I think." Jackson filled her in.

"Are you serious?"

Jackson nodded. "Whould I make this up?"

Miley shook her head. "It's just so...unbeleivable." _Yes, that's the word. But then, Lilly acting weird. That outfit she wore, she really covered up. And she distanced herself from me. All the signs were there, as clear as day. Am I blind?_

Miley and Jackson jumped as the door opened again. It was their father. He saw the solemn look on his children's faces and sat down.

"What's up?" He put on his: I'm-a-concerned-parent, face. Miley and Jackson looked at each other. Jackson nodded at his sister.

"It's Lilly, dad." Miley said. "She was...raped."

"What? Okay, stay calm. Are you certain that this is a fact?" He looked from Jackson's face to Miley's. They both nodded. "Come with me." They followed him into the kitchen, where he picked up the phone. He quickly dialed the Truscott's number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Truscott?"

"Mr. Stewart?"

"I'm sorry for calling so early, but I'm afraid this is urgent."

"I'm listening."

"My kids tell me that your daughter's been raped, were you aware of this?"

"My Lillian? No..." Mrs. Truscott hurried to her teenage daughter's room, with Mr. Truscott on her heels.

"Thank you for the call, Mr. Stewart. I'm sure we'll be in touch with you." She tried to sound profesional, but tears escaped her words.

"Lillian, sweetie. Can you tell us what happened to you at that party?"

Lilly burst into tears, and started from the beginning once again.

**There you go. Lilly finally told. And we heard a little bit from Oliver. Give me a review to: 1. tell me how good this was. 2. tell me how bad this was. 3. to give me advice, or ideas. But plz review!! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	34. Check Up

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been busy, with vacation, you know? Well, vacation's almost over, darn it. But the school year is half way done, can you believe it? Anyways, here's chapter thirty four.**

CHAPTER THIRTYFOUR: Check Up

Mr. and Mrs. Truscott imediatly(SP) contacted their lawyer, when they heard Lilly's story. They were going to put Andrew in jail until he died, hopefully.

"Do you have any witnesses?" Mr. Drient, their lawyer asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think so."

"Any proof? Fingerprints, anything. Even an STD, or maybe even...a baby?"

Mrs. Truscott shook her head. "We haven't gone to her check up yet, it's today at twelve." she was stressed about that. About what they would find, a desease, a baby? _No, think posotive. _She told herself. _It's not like all rape victims end up like that..._But she couldn't comfort herself at all.

Miley's POV:

We're on our way to Lilly's right now. I mean we as in, Jackson, who's driving, Oliver, who's sitting in the back and biting his nails, and me, staring at the digital clock.

"It's eleven thirty." I announce to anyone who's listening. The car ride was completely silent. Everyone was distraught about the check up. Although I'm Lilly's bestest friend, I think Jackson's more worried about her than me.

I mean, I've never seen him like this. By the dark circles under his clouded eyes I can tell he hasn't slept for at least the past 48 hours, if not more. Even his face is getting gaunt, like he hasn't eaten in forever. His free, fun-loving spirit has disinigrated. I'm almost afraid that if I blink, or take my eyes off him, he'll die. Of a severe case of broken heart for his loved one. And to be completely serious, I don't think he'd look any different than he does now.

Once Jackson pulled into the driveway, Oliver jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. I was also anxious to comfort my best friend, and fast-walked to the house. But Jackson, robotically took the keys out of the ignition, put them in his pocket, shut the door, and walked towards Lilly looking like one of the dead from _Zombi High. _

Lilly gave me a half-hearted smile, as if to convice herself more than me, that everything was going to be okay. Oliver embraced her for what seemed like the millionth time, petted her hair, and murmered: "Everything's going to be okay."Jackon just stood in the corner, with the overwhelmed Mr. Truscott, and stared at the ground.

Finally, Mrs. Truscott nervously hurried us into the mini-van. Amost a replica of Jackson, Mr. Truscott blankly started the vehicle, and drove slowly towards the hospital.

Once we got there, hands shaking, Mrs. Truscott corrected some parts of Lilly's old form before handing them to the bored-looking nurse.

"Please have a seat." She said in a nasily voice before blowing a blue-colored bubble.

Oliver gave her a disgusted look, and led Lilly protectivly to the waiting-room seat. Like he needed to protect her from bubble-gum chewing nurses, and old magazines. What he really needed to protect her from was Andrew. And he didn't do that.

I was surprised at myself for thinking like that. It wasn't Oliver's fault, although he could've done _something. _

"Lillian Truscott?" Said a bland male voice from a doorway. Lilly glanced at her mom, then at me. All three of us got up and walked towards the man.

"Parents only." He said, eyeing me.

"But..." I sighed. there was no use arguing. So, I gave Lilly's hand a tight, reasurring squeeze, and then sat down on the uncomfortable maroon-floral chair, to wait.

**sorry, there wasn't much dialouge in that chapter. Review if you liked it!! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	35. The News

**Thanx for all the reviews! And with further ado, I pronounce to you:**

CHAPTER: THIRTYFIVE: The News

Lilly's POV:

Mrs. Truscott sobbed into her hands. How could this happen to her barely fourteen-year-old daughter? "Are you sure about this?" She asked, fervently hoping that their doctor could be wrong.

"Pictures don't lie." He handed the fateful grandmother the photos. "Not only is Lilly pregnant, but I'm afraid there might be something wrong with the baby. It's too early on to be sure, though."

"Are you even sure that this is a baby?" Mrs. Truscott squinted at the smallish figure.

"Yep, but it's very young, maybe only a week old. Our newly developed technology was able to find the embrio, though."

I was stunned by the news. Pregnant? Why? Why me? Now I am one of those statistics of teenagers who get pregnant because of rape. I don't want to be another number! But most of all, I don't want to be a mom. Not now, anyways. "So...I am pregnant?" I finally said.

The doctor once again nodded. "You're due in late September, early October." He looked at me, then my mom, then back at me. "The good news is that your fine other than that, completely healthy. My prescription is these pills," He wrote something down, "for pain relievers, and make sure to eat, or drink, tons of calcium."

Pain? There is pain during pregnancy? Of course during birth but before that too? Like what? But I nod like I know exactly what he's talking about. The doctor handed Mrs. Truscott the prescription, and showed us the door. I felt like I was in a dream. I walked behind my flubbering mother, to the waiting room where Oliver finished off his finger-nail lunch, Miley looked bored-to-tears reading an old issue of Good Housekeeping, and Jackson looked half asleep, or dead.

Once they noticed me--or rather my mom drowning in her own tears, Miley and Oliver shot out of their seats, and ran towards us.They crowded me, and Miley started crying without even knowing what was wrong. That made me start blubbering like a baby, and I could swear I saw a tear in Oliver's eyes.

"So, are you pregnant?" He had the guts to ask. I barely could see through my tears, so I nodded towards the sound of his voice.

**So It was destined for Lilly to become pregnant, one way or another, sorry for those of you who didn't want her to. srry this ch. was sooo short, but can you guys help me out? I want to get to 280 reviews before I update again! Thnx. Luv ya, **

**Blue-eyedchick**


	36. Baby names & sandwiches

**Thnx for the reviews!! I luv ya, but I didn't get up to 280 reviews! Isn't anyone reading this? If so, tell me in a review! Srry, I had no idea what to write, so I skipped a head five months. enjoy! DISCLAIMER: You all know I don't own Hannah Montana, so why am I wasting ink?**

CHAPTER THIRTYSIX: Baby names & Sandwiches

Miley's POV:

Since the check up, five months ago, a lot has changed. And I mean A Lot. Lilly has grown up a lot, and I guess I have too. Jake and I grew apart, and broke up a couple months ago. I guess it's only for the best, since Lilly really needs me. Emotionally, and physically. Andrew's trial was last month, and surprisingly, he pled guilty. He was charged with five years in prison, and two years probation. I think he got off too easy, but at least he's being punished. At my dad's Christmas party, Oliver confessed his undying love for Lilly, and Jackson broke his nose--literally.

So here Lilly and I sit, at her kitchen table, since Mr. & Mrs. Truscott barely let her out of the house; single and pouring over baby girl names.

"How about Isabella?" I ask.

"So people can call her Izzy? I don't think so. How about Airabelle?"

"Air-and-a-bell?" Lilly threw an orange my way, but I dodged and let it hit the stove with a _splat! _Lately she's been really moody. And by moody, I mean she calls me, upset and in tears, and then when I get there she's giddy, and looking over baby names. Next thing I know she's chucking oranges at me.

"I happen to like the name Airabelle, her nickname could be Bella." Lilly say's, nose in the air.

"Okay." I back off as I write: _Airabelle _on the: _List of names Lilly likes. _Above Airabelle is: _MaryAnne, Brooke, and Hannah. _

"So, which do you like best?" She asks, as she takes a bite of her mushroom-and-mustard sandwich.

I cringe at the overwhelming smell of the combination and say: "Although I love Hannah, it's a little too common. My favorite is Brooke."

"Yah." She nods. "Miley? When's your next concert? I've been dying to go to one."

"Actually, it's at the end of this week." I tell her.

"Wonderful!" She claps her hands. "Will you take me to the mall?"

"Why?"

"To buy something to wear, duh!" Underneath the extra weight, and slightly bulging stomach, underneath the moodswings, and strange food cravings, I know my old Lilly's still there.

"Okay, but I only have my permit, and I doubt MaryAnn will let me drive you." MaryAnn is Lilly's mom, she insists on a first-name basis.

"Fine." She lets out a sigh before screaming: "MOM!"

Mrs. Truscott, or MaryAnn, or Mom came into the kitchen with raised eyebrows. **(A/N: Surprise! srry, Inside joke!) **

"Do you want me to make you another mushroom-and-mustard sandwich?"

"No. But you can drive me, Miley, and my baby girl to the mall, pretty please?"

"What, may I ask, do you need?"

"An outfit, for the Hannah concert." Mrs. Truscott let out her breath. "Fine."

We, as in Lilly and I (Her mom went grocery shopping) headed towards the maternity store. Unfortunatly, _Hollister _is across from _Mothers In Waiting. _And even more unfortunatly, Amber and Ashley shop at _Hollister. _

"Ooh, look." Said Ashley.  
"If it's not the two, fat, sluts." The said in unison. "ooh, tss."

I could see Lilly blowing a gascket. She took my hand and waved it in their faces.

"You don't talk to me, or my girl like that."

"Whatever. Loser, loser. Ooh, tss." Then they walked away. No matter if Lilly's pregnant, being cheated on, or single I know she's always got my back. And I'm proud do say that no matter what happens to her, or me, I've got her's.

**That's the end, of this chapter anyways. There's one more chapter left, so if you could be so kind as to, review. PLZ! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	37. Love is Blind

**This is officially my last chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA. NOW READ THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW!! i decided to write this in Lilly's diary, or journal, or whatever, it's really really short, but oh well. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THIRTYSEVEN: Love is blind

Lilly's POV:

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm happy to report that Miley's doing fine. The big one and the little one. Although I am worried about my baby. The doctor's fear was confirmed. There's something wrong with my baby. Her optic nerve was undeveloped, or too small. Unfortunatly, she can't see out of either eye. Fortunatly, there's a small chance that her brain will use what nerve she has to be able to see. I hope Miley's does. _

_Speaking of Miley, the big one is back with Jake, and she seems happy. I'm with Oliver, and he loves Little Miley just as much as I do. Jackson's single and still trying to get over me. I like him, I really do, but the love I once had for him is gone. Oh, I hope and pray for a miracle every day for Little Miley, but I love her just the way she is, after all, you know what they, and I say now:_

_Love is blind._

**The end.**

**Did you guys like it?? Tell me, please. Luv ya for reading my story, it means a lot to me, especially since this is my first one. I'm not planning on writing a sequal, but who knows, maybe I will, later. I'm writing a story that you guys should check out, I'll put it up soon, it's called: Unfair Tragedy! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


End file.
